Total drama watches
by Z0li3
Summary: First time writing and I got this idea. The original cast from Tdi watch tdroti
1. Introduction

**I got this idea from reading something similar. It's my first time writing and I would love your opinions and suggestions **

**I would also love to hear about new shows to watch and write about.**

**This story is about the Original cast from Total Drama Island reacting to Total Drama Revenge Of The Island.**

**Now on with the story, sorry that took so long.**


	2. Ep1

**Episode 1- Bigger Badder! Brutal-er!**

**I'm only doing the interesting parts of the show or else the story will be too long or boring Hope you enjoy!**

**Bold writing = confessionals**

_Italics = The show_

Normal writing = Original casts reactions

"Guys! Come quick, the new season is starting!" Owen exclaimed full of Joy

"I can't wait to meet all the new contestants!" Izzy squealed as she hugged Noah

"Yep, cannot wait to make some new friends, yay!" Noah said sarcastically with an eye roll. "Could you let me go now?"

"Sorry haha" Izzy said bouncing up and down

"I bet none are as hot as me" Justin said looking in a mirror

"There's going to be a wide spread of new challenges!" Katie and Sadie said.

"I think you mean death traps" Duncan said

"Shut up its starting!" Eva growled

"_We've been to the movies, we've been around the world but this season we are heading off to tight where it started! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris then explained how this season was more dangerous when out of nowhere a mutated octopus tried to squish them. _

"_Hehe Good stuff!"_

"Im glad im not on this season!" Cody exclaimed with fear

"Agreed that island has somehow gotten worse!" Dj shouted

"That island is like a bomb ready to explode" Heather scoffed

"That poor octopus! I'm going to Kill Chris when I see him" Bridgette yelled

_The shot then showed the island in it's ruined state as Chris explained the rules._

"_Meet the contestants!"_

_The Camera then showed a ginger boy in a white shirt and a blonde girl frowning._

"_Jo"_

_Jo just simply told the boy to "Stay out of her way if he values his kiwis"_

"Man she seems mean" Geoff said

"She seems like an athlete" Courtney added on.

"_Scott"_

_The ginger boy turned towards Jo and replied _

"_Yeah, Got ya"_

_The Camera then shows a brown haired boy with a gap tooth and a red haired girl_

"_Zoey and Mike"_

"_I can't believe we are here" Zoey squeals_

"I like her! She can be Escopes new friend!" Izzy yelled

"_Yeah it's" Mike turned towards Zoey "Beautiful"_

All the girls awwed.

"Aww Mac and Zooe are cute together," Lindsay said.

Everyone snorted at this.

"_Lightning"  
_

_A buff brown haired man jumped up and knocked Mike and Zoey down._

_He then proceeded to kiss his muscles._

"Eww that's disgusting!" Gwen shouted

"Who would want to date that!" Courtney

A man wearing army prints was shown next, he was carrying Zoey until

"Brick"

Brick then proceeded to drop Zoey and start saluting.

"Brick MacArthur reporting for duty sir"

"He looks like he hasn't relaxed in decades" Courtney said, examining the new contestants.

"You can just tell someones going to use him then boot him" Heather said "He's too willing to be someone's lap dog"

"Heather, give him a chance. You don't know these newbies, they can be different" Leshawna replied, glaring at Heather.

"I bet you 10 quid that I am right!" Heather replied with a smirk. She then offered her hand out to Leshawna.

"You guys can choose a side too" Heather said to everyone one. There was a few murmurs of agreement.

In the end, DunCan, Courtney, Justin, Trent and Eva agreed with Heather. Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Harold and Tyler agreed with Leshawna. Everyone else (Noah, Owen, Katie and Sadie, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette and Beth) decided not to bet any money.

"Can we carry on the show now?" Gwen asked

Heather, Noah and Duncan all rolled their eyes.

"Okay then" Geoff said clicking unpause.

"_B"_

_The camera then panned to a large man in an orange hat smiling at the camera._

_It then showed a young blonde girl sat on the railings next to him._

"_And Dawn"_

_She then touched B's shoulder smiling. B looked at a bit spooked by this action._

"_Your aura is an exceptional greenish purple, oh but it suits you" Dawn spoke with a soft voice. This made B smile at her_

"Okay that girl is creepy!" Noah said with a weird look on his face.

"She seems lovely" Gwen said.

"Yeah, if you're crazy!" Duncan replied earning a glare from most of the girls.

"_Dakota!" _

_The camera showed a blonde girl in a pink suit with sunglasses on._

"_Hey! Dakota here and Iv-" _

_She was cut off by a girl with black hair and a pink top. She was spraying her hair and making massive clouds of hairspray._

"_Anne Maria"_

"_Oh yeah, three more coats ought to do it" Anne Maria started but was then quickly pushed out of the way by Dakota._

"She sounds like a Jersey Shore reject" Laughed Noah. Most people snorted at his reply.

"Ugh, I can just tell that they are both going to be a Total Nightmare" Courtney said. Gwen giggled at her response.

"_Woah, who told you to pan away?" Dakota screeched_

"Me!" Beth joked

"Me!" Anne Maria replied spraying Dakota in the eyes.

"Oh wow, must be an echo" Heather scoffed

"That must hurt"Tyler said covering his eyes " It's like I can feel it!"

"It will hurt" Gwen replied

"A lot" Courtney added on

"_Staci"_

"My great aunt Millian invented sun tans before her people rubbed clay on their bodies" Staci said to Anne Maria. This resulted in her getting sprayed in the eyes.

"Wow she's annoying" Noah said

"And she's lying" Bridgette said eyeing the screen.

"I hope she does not arrive here" Harold said annoyed at her.

"Cameron"

The camera showed a small boy in glasses and a red hoodie sniffing the air.

"Fresh air, a real lake, Birds!" Cameron said in awe

"Wow he seems like a right loser" Heather said looking at Cameron.

"_AGhh" He shouted as he was shoved off the edge of the balcony by the flock of the birds_

"_And Sam" _

_Cameron landed right next to a boy with brown hair and glasses was shown playing a Video game._

"_Oh yeah grenade launcher upgrade, now we are cooking!" Sam said distracted by the game._

"Awesome! Another Gamer, can't wait to play with him!" Cody shouted. This caused many people to eye roll at his comment..

"_It's our roughest, Toughest MOST explosive season yet!" Chris announced_

"What does he mean by explosive?" Harold asked. Everyone shrugged, obviously not caring.

As on cue, he pushed a big red button and the entire boat full of contestants exploded and got flung in the air

"Does that answer your question?" Noah asked just gulped.

"Jesus Christ!" Gwen yelled

"I'm glad I am not on that death zone called an island" Trent said with wide eyes. Everyone just silently agreed.

_Screams were heard as Chris announced the name of the show_

"_Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" _

_*Introduction begins"_

"Who comes up with this stuff?" Eva asked

"Who allows this on TV?"Geoff asked everyone.

"Was it always this lame?" Duncan asked everyone with a frown.

"Yes" Everyone Agreed in Unison

_*Introduction ends*_

"_AgHgh" Cameron screams as he lands on a rock "Is this what pain is?"_

Everybody winces

"Poor Caramel" Lindsay says with a sad expression

_Anne Maria then swims by full of anger. She promises to kill chris as Cameron slides off into the water. The cut then changes to Zoey and Staci on a log as Jo pushes them off it , swimming by._

"_Out of the way! Tri athlete coming through!" Jo shouts as she shoves Staci into the water._

"She deserves that" Duncan says with his arms then punched his arm. The rest of the girls just glared at him.

_Jo then dunks Sam's head just to flip ahead. Cameron is then shown splashing around screaming for help._

"Someone save caramel, she can't swim!" Lindsay screeches

"That's a boy and his name is Cameron" Trent corrected.

"No, that's a girl!" Lindsay replied confused.

Everyone just facepalmed as Trent sighed.

"_Pass" Scott said swimming pass_

_Cameron then went under_

Everyone was silent, watching very carefully.

"_I'll save you little girl!" Lightning shouted as he emerged carrying Cameron with one hand_

Everyone then released the breath they were holding.

"Thank God!" Katie and Sadie said at the same time

"See I told you I was right!" Lindsay said happily.

Heather sighed and said

"I'm surrounded by Idiots"

"_I'm a boy!" Cameron replied_

"Oh" Lindsay replied putting a hand in front of her mouth in embarrassment.

_Dakota was seen with paparazzi posing in a raft_

"_Hii fellas, how ever did you find me?" Dakota said._

"_Err we got your text"_

Everyone laughed at the stupid look on the photographers face

_Chris was seen watching the footage _

"_For crying out loud! Uninvited guests over"_

_The scene changed to Chef planting a bomb on the paparazzi ship._

"He wouldn't" Leshawna said

_Chris then pushed the button._

"He would" Cody replied

_The ship was then shown blown up as the raft Dakota was on flung her then knocked Cameron from Lightning's hand. Cameron was then shown being flung backwards into Anne Maria's hair which just made a meta thud._

Everybody winced again

"Wow she really is a hard head" Cody said laughing.

Everybody just sighed as Noah gave a small smile.

"Don't touch the hair four eyes" Anne Maria just carried on spraying her hair as she swam away.

Staci was then shown splashing around

"My third uncle 23 removed *Dunk* invented life preservers" She said as she fully went under.

"Wow she can still lie as she's drowning, impressive" Duncan said unamused.

"I'm coming!" Mike and Zoey said at the same time

"_No uh No, you first" Mike said offering Zoey_

"_Please, No I insist" Zoey replied smiling _

"Remind me to never drown near them" Noah said bored.

"It was a sweet gesture" Izzy replied smiling.

"They're perfect for each other!" Katie and Sadie squealed.

"_Well if you insist hehe" Mike said_

_The moment was short lived as Staci grabbed Mike by the hair and dragged him under._

"_Hold on!" Zoey yelled as she dived in. She then re emerged with Staci and Mike both spluttering._

Mike then spat out water and replied with a small thanks.

"I'm glad he's not dead! Now they can be a couple" Bridgette said with a smile.

"_I owe you one" _

_The feed then went black and white. _

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Mike was then shown playing with empty toilet roll**_

"_**Hey my first confessional, so Um Zoey...nice girl...okay so nice...I wonder if she will go out with a guy like me...see I have this...um…'Quirk'...I hope my condition does not ruin anything for me again.." **_

_**He then sighed and lent forward**_

_**~~End Confessional~~**_

"Aww how cute!" Izzy said putting her hands to her chest.

"Condition?" Trent asked

"I don't know I wonder what it is!" Owen replied

Now we were all curious

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Zoey had her hands to her chest **_

"_**Wow I can't believe that I'm actually in the Total Drama confessional. It's so exciting! Everyone seems so nice! I hope they all like me, I could use a few new friends or friends period, oh what if they hate me?! Maybe this flower is too big? Am I trying too hard? You like me! Right?"**_

_**~~End Confessional~~**_

"Escope likes you Zoey!" Izzy yelled

"Us too" Lindsay, Beth, Gwen and Leshawna agreed.

"Poor girl" Courtney said shaking her head

_Jo is then seen on the beach_

"_Woo hoo! That's what I'm talking about! First one on the y-huuh?" Jo cheered until_

_The camera showed Dawn on a rock completely dry with a starfish._

"How did she?" Noah began

"_How did I? You're not even wet!" Jo yelled in awe_

"_I took a shortcut" Dawn replied as Brick was seen crawling behind Jo_

"_Ma'am" He salutes as he then collapses._

"I'm still shocked by Dawn! How did she?" Noah asked

"I wouldn't even ask" Eva replied still confused at the Aura girl.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Brick is sat down staring at the camera**_

"_**I might be the strongest player here , but im all about the teamwork! Back in Cadets I took the teamwork work medal three years running. Also with the Bed making medal, flag folding medal and the letters home to mum medal. I always win that one!"**_

~~Confessional End~~

"That's just sad" Gwen said as everyone silently agreed.

"What a loser" Heather scoffed

_Cameron then emerges from the water looking dazed. He was then shown to have then been stood on B as he then emerged._

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Cameron is shown with hand sanitizer**_

"_**I'm what's known as a 'Bubble Boy' Growing up, my mum was really overprotective, so i've never gone swimming before. Up until 6 hours ago. I've never really done any sport. Except read and sigh a lot"**_

_**Cameron then sighed**_

"_**But that doesn't mean I'm a force to be reckoned with!"**_

_**A butterfly then flies in and catches Cameron's attention**_

"_**No Way! A Danaus Plexippus! The monarch butterfly!" The butterfly then lands on his head which then causes him to bend over backwards as cracks of bones are head and a scream**_

"_**So heavy" He then collapses**_

_**~~End Confessional~~**_

"Woah that boys weak" Gwen said

"He's like a delicate flower" Lindsay replied.

_Everyone is shown on the beach as Staci is hear blabbering on._

_It zooms in on Mike and Zoey looking bored as Staci continues._

"_Yeah, Yeah that's Great!" Mike replied staring off into the difference._

_Sam then is washed up holding his game. He then coughs up a fish_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Sam is seen rubbing his back**_

"_**Hehehe I knew I should have played that sweet fitness workout game, I just hope that I don't get cut first that would be lame. But if I stick it out long enough to get cut sixth or even seventh, how cool would that be?"**_

_**He carries on playing his video game**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Not cool at all" Tyler replies

"Don't know why you would want to stay around to play this stupid show" Duncan says.

"_So stoked yo be here I've been watching Total Drama forever, who knows, maybe I'll even make some new friends!" Zoey exclaims_

"If you've watched it why would you join it!" Cody shouts

Everyone just shrugs

"_Yes, that would be good considering you are an only child and all" Dawn replied_

"That's not creepy at all" Geoff said obviously creeped out

"Very weird" Harold agrees

"_Wha- Who told you that?" Zoey asked creeped out_

_Dawn got in close_

"_Your soul reads open like an open book you had such a lonely childhood. It must have been difficult" Dawn says as she grabs Zoey's hand_

"She's weirder than Sierre!" Courtney says as Cody just shivers.

_They are interrupted by Chris explaining a race into the forest. They hear a beast in the forest ,which causes everyone to run._

_Jo comes first in the race followed by Lightning. _

"_Sorry you had to lose to a girl!" Jo boasts_

"_What girl? Lightning didn't lose bro. Lightning never loses!"_

Everyone laughs at Lightning's stupidity.

"Haha is he really that stupid?" Noah asked while laughing.

"Can't wait till Jo shows up I'm going to call him dude for the rest of his life!" Duncan Snorted

_Chris drives next to them_

"_Captain Modesty Two steps left You're Team A, Yo Jo move right You're team B. Pt sniffer, you're Team A! Corporal Brickhouse, team B ."_

"_Sir yes Sir" Brick replies before being knocked over by B._

"_Silent treatment, team A. Bubble Boy, team B."  
_

_Cameron is shown clinging to B _

"_Okey Dokey!" he yells running off_

"Zoey the lonely, team B."

Zoey frowns as she walks off

"Only as a child, Seriously!"

Chris just smiles

"The Aura Whisperer, team A. Saved by a girl, team B"

Mike just frowns at his name as he runs to his team

"What creative nicknames" Duncan snickers

"_Princess Wannabe, team A"_

_Dakota just frowns and glares at Chris. Anne Mari then arrives._

"_Tan in a can, team B. Yo game junkie, team A."_

_Sam crawls across the floor as Staci is heard in the distance_

"_My Uncle Bill won the New York marathon four times because marathons were first proposed by my great great-"  
_

_She is then cut off when she collapses on top of Sam_

"_And chatty Staci team A"_

"I feel bad for team A now" Leshawna says.

"Yeah, Staci is definitely being booted off" Duncan says

"_What the heck was that thing in the forest?" Scott asks scared__._

"_I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species" Cameron adds on._

"_Relax it'll make sense...eventually" Chris replies but then starts laughing like a maniac as the camera shows very confused contestants._

"I would be confused as well" Courtney said with her arms folded.

"_Now this season of Total Drama will be a little different for example in every episode someone will be eliminated " Chris explains_

_Everyone justs gasps_

"Honestly, that is a blessing" Noah says with his arms folded.

There were murmurs of agreement

"_It's never been that hard before" Zoey says in disbelief_

"_I know, I'm good. But since you're all first timers, I'm gonna cut you a break and hide this bad boy somewhere in the campgrounds" Chris says pulling out a statue of his head " A genuine McLean brand Chris head. Your free ticket back into the game. Even if your teammates vote you off. Whoever finds it will become the most powerful player in Total Drama history!"_

"That's new" Cody says observing the statue.

"Why didn't he think of it earlier?" Beth complains

"_Is the cleft on my chin really that big?" Chris asks._

"Yep and it looks like a butt" Duncan snickers

"_Yep and it looks like a butt" Scott taunts_

"It's almost like an Echo" Izzy says smiling

"Great minds think alike?" Duncan asks to which everyone shakes their heads.

_Chris frowns clearly not amused_

"_Moving on, Time for Team Names!" Chris Shouts_

"Escope thinks team names are the best thing in this show!" Izzy Yells

"For once I agree with nutty over here" Heather says

"_Team Lightning! No wait, Lightning squad!" Lightning yells excited._

"_Great Suggestions Lightning, but names have already been chosen by moi" Chris replies to a now sad Lightning._

"_Team A you shall henceforth be known as Toxic Rats"_

_Everyone is silent until Same just replies with 'Killer'_

"_And team B You are hereby dubbed the mutant maggots!" Chris yells to team B _

"What's with all the references to Chemical waste?" Noah asks confused

"_Um What's with all the references to Chemical waste? Mike asks puzzled__._

"Someone really needs to get rid of that echo!" Izzy yells swatting the air

_Roaring is then heard in the forest_

"_It's the monster!" Cameron screams covering his head._

_Everyone is seen cowering as the monster approaches._

_A squirrel is then seen_

"Hey, it's just a stupid squirrel!" Duncan yells

"_Hey, it's just a stupid squirrel!" Jo yells to everyone_

Everyone turns towards Duncan with eyebrows raised

"Coincidence?" Duncan tries to laugh off.

"_Aww" Dakota says clutching her heart. Then the squirrel blinks horizontally and she screams._

"What is wrong with that squirrel?!" Leshawna yells

Everyone is now horrified.

"When I get my hands on Chris I will… UgH" Bridgette yells disgusted at the sight before her.

"There There" Geoff says rubbing her back

"_Oh my gosh, What's wrong with it?" Dawn asks shocked._

"_While we were gone I rented the island out to a nice family orientated biohazardous waste disposal Company. Sweet people!" Chris tells Dawn. "But the waste is having a teensy bit of an impact on the flora and fauna."_

_The squirrel then eats a butterfly with it's frog tongue_

"That's horrible!" Gwen yells and no one disagrees.

"_Cool" Sam mutters_

"_Weird. I want one" Dakota says standing next to it._

_It then growls and tries to zap Dakota with electricity._

"Oh My God!" Bridgette sobs

_Chris laughs and says "Most danger ever!"_

"I've got to agree with that!" Cody shouts terrified

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Dakota is seen with puddles of tears next to her . She's sobbing her eyes out**_

"_**Chris is the meanest ever! Hang on, not too blotchy. Okay take two"**_

_**She brings out a mirror and pretends to cry again**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Are You KIDDING ME!" Screams Bridgette

"Calm down let's just take deep breaths" Geoff says rubbing Bridgettes arm.

"Let's carry on" Harold says looking down

"_Now before we start our very first challenge of the season. Let's give out some rewards. Jo because you made it up here first before anyone else your team gets a trampoline" Chris says showing it off " And the rats get a hack saw"_

_We see Chef bouncing in the air screaming as he falls off. Lightning starts to laugh but then gets hit with the Hacksaw. This causes Jo to laugh, who then gets ran over by the trampoline_

Everyone snorts at chances of Karma

"_What do these items have to do with this bomb?" Chris says pulling out a bomb_

"_Um he won't really blow us up again will he?" Mike asks scared._

"Won't he?" Heather scoffs

"_Won't I" Chris says smugly_

"I- have no words for this…" Heather says as everyone gives her weird looks

"Wow this echo is amazing! HELLO!?" Izzy yells

"It's not an Echo Escope" Owen says

"Oh sorry!"Izzy replies rubbing the back of her neck.

"_These are your team totems. You need to cut them down and get them in the river and ride them back to the campground. First team there get their pick of the Cabins. But hurry The totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant them in front of your cabin in seven minutes or less.. Starting now!" Chris says pressing the button._

"What's up with him and explosives this season" Cody asks to which everyone just shrugs.

"At least no one get buried alive in a swamp!" Gwen chuckles

"And no sharks" Leshawna adds on

"_Alright let's do this!" Jo yells jumping off a rock onto her trampoline "Yeah-ahH"_

_She gets chucked into the river._

"Such confidence" Beth says to Leshawna, Katie and Sadie who all just agree.

"_Stand Back!Lightning is on it!" He says trying to climb a tree but keeps slipping down "Dang slippery tree. Don't worry Lightning never quits"_

"Does he always speak in third person?" Eva asks annoyed

"I think Lot Nock does!" Lindsay replies

_B is seen thinking as Staci continues to talk._

"_Okay if Jo hits the centre of the trampoline with 50 pounds of pressure per square inch" Cameron begins before he is shoved out of the way by Anne Maria_

"_Back off, I want a crack at this!" Anne maria yells._

"Haha what a bunch of losers. Who does math in a Physical challenge?" Duncan laughs as he gets glared at by-said-losers.

"_But I calculated for Jo's weight!" Cameron yells to Anne Maria as she jumps off._

_She then goes up and down getting hit by the totem pole as her team winces._

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Tyler says wincing

_Jo then moves the trampoline as Anne Maria hits the floor with a thud._

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Anne Maria is sat there crossed leg**_

"_**Sure, I want to win a million dollars but not at the expense of my looks. I mean check me hair, perfect tan all this is worth a billion easy."**_

_**~Confessional Ends~~**_

"Damn she cares about her hair" Owen says

"I know how she feels" Heather says grabbing her own hair.

_Lightning is seen climbing the tree next to his totem pole_

"Man he does not give up" Trent says impressed.

_Staci is seen talking as we see B carrying objects. It is then revealed that he has made a catapult. He drags Staci to one end and drags Sam in front of a tree. B then jumps on the other end of the catapult flinging Staci in the air. She then lands sat on Sams shoulders._

"_Woah" His team says in amazement_

_Lightning then falls down with the Hack saw_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Lightning is sat with his hand ons his waist**_

"_**First of all tree climbing is not a recognised sport. Plus that tree was covered in butter or something. But if Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad. He can think again. Lightning never gives up and never surr**_enders. Sha-Lightning."

He then pulls a pose

~~Confessional Ends

"He's full of himself" Gwen says with an eye roll.

Brick is seen on a rock

"Time to win this!" He yells before jumping off and bouncing up to grab an axe.

"Ah Help Help!" He yells as he is stuck to the totem pole.

"What a Genius!" Noah says sarcastically

"I would like to see you do any better! You would not even play dodge-ball!" Courtney yells at him, which he just eye rolls at.

"Good Grief!" Jo yells watching Brick struggle

"Sheesh, what a baby" Anne Maria says annoyed.

"Aww man this isn't working," Mike complains before gasping and becoming wrinkly

"Gah darnit cut that danged rope already!" Mike? Says clearly frustrated with the situation

"What just happened?" Duncan asked scratching his head

"I think he's pretending to be old?" Courtney says also confused

"Oh Hey It's Chester! I wonder when he was going to show up! He's been there at the front a long time" says Izzy excited.

Everyone stared at her like she grew a second head. Noah just did the crazy sign and pointed to her.

"Who's Chester?" Courtney asked

"Oh well it's Mike but isn't Mike at the same time!" Izzy tried to explain.

"It's best not to ask" Gwen said

"That's what we're trying to do Mike!" Anne Maria said annoyed

"Mike? Names Chester, Missy" Chester replied.

Everyone stared at Izzy like a deer in headlights

"Come on people Get his name right!" Izzy yelled

We all just stared and turned back to the screen

"Uh, excuse me?" Zoey asked confused

~~Confessional~~

Zoey is sat there holding her chest

"Mike is so sweet. You know i really don't get his old man comedy routine. But I bet it's really funny if you're from France or something?"

~~Confessional End~~

"Ugh! It's not a comedy routine, people can be really ignorant sometimes!" Izzy yalls with her arms folded and a pout on her face.

Everybody just decided to ignore her comment and continue watching.

The scene then changes to B launching Lightning on top of Scotts shoulders

"Ahh Lightning strikes!" Lightning yells.

We then see Brick still stuck to the totem pole with his axe. Then a Mutant squirrel makes itself known next to him. This causes Brick to panic and try to shoo the creature away.

"Ahh shoo Go away!" Brick yells waving at the squirrel.

"That's just going to make it angry" Heather says

The squirrel then starts to growl at him.

"Oop there it is" Heather remarks to her comment earlier.

The scene changes to Chester with a stone looking up at Brick

"Back in my day. We didn't need fancy saws and axes to cut rope! We did just fine with stones!" Chester grumbles before throwing the stone at the squirrels head.

"How old is Chester or whatever?" Geoff says confused

"Uh oh that's not gonna end well at all!" Courtney says

The squirrels eyes start to go red as it shoots at Chester and Zoey.

B is seen launching Dawn onto Lightnings shoulders

"That's really smart, Well done B!" Gwen says

"One more person will do it! Dakota?" Sam yells to the girl.

Dakota is seen posing for photographers on a tree stump.

"How did they get in?!" Duncan asks

"They should be photographing me!" Justin yells showing off his face.

Everyone just eyerolls and continues to watch the show.

"Timberr! No time for photo ops Dakota!" Chris says walking on the tree that he just cut down to crush the paparazzi.

"Take it easy" She yells back

The scene then changes back to the squirrel shooting everyone.

"Not the crew cut!" Brick yells as the squirrel starts to shoot him.

The squirrel then shoots the Totem pole ropes causing it to fall on top of the trampoline.

Everyone yells in joy.

"Mission Accomplished!" Brick yells before the totem pole crushes him.

There were murmurs of 'ouch' 'ooh' and 'that's gotta hurt'.

"Ahh put me down! Take it easy!" Dakota yells as B puts her on the catapult.

"Only three minutes left" Dawn reminds everyone.

Dakota is then launched onto Dawns shoulders as Dawn gives her the Hack saw.

"Saw the ropes!" Dawn yells to Dakota.

Dakota then proceeds to saw it wrong asking "How are you supposed to?"

"It won't work!" Dakota yells to her team.

"Teeth down on the Ropes! Down!" Sam yells to her.

"You cannot be that dumb!" Duncan yells

"No girl! You cannot be that dumb!" Lightning yells frustrated.

"Cmon!" Duncan yells frustrated

"Pretend its daddys steak knife!" Dawn suggests

"Oh" Dakota says before giggling, she then saws it off "There"

"I can't believe that worked!" Noah says " This season they really are dumb aren't they!"

The totem pole then falls down causing everyone to cheer.

"B change your name to A+!" Sam yells

~~Confessional~~

B is sat down smiling and doing gestures.

~~Confessional End~~

~~Confessional~~

Scott is seen playing with a stone

"B think he's so smart! But once my plan goes into action, he won't know what hit him!"

He then throws the stone causing it to bounce back up and hit him in the head.

"Oww!"

~~Confessional End~~

Everybody snorts at this

"I don't like the sound of that" Leshawna says.

"Sounds like a snake" Tyler adds on doing snake motions.

"Sounds like Heather and Alejandro" Duncan snorts. This makes heather huff and cross her arms.

Both teams are seen on the river

"They're gaining on us!" Jo yells pointing behind her

"Ma'am It's my duty to inform you ma'am that we have bigger problems" Brick says pointing in front of them. The camera then shows a waterfall. This causes everyone to gasp.

"My first waterfall!" Cameron yells excited.

"And maybe our last" Chester adds on

Everyone starts to scream as they go over the edge. They start to go down a hill.

Zoey is seen dangling off the edge.

"Oh no look Zoey!" Gwen shouts.

"What was Chris thinking!" Leshawna says with wide eyes.

"Ah kids today and their crazy log rides" Chester complains

"Ahh Mike!" Zoey yells to him. This causes Mike to gasp and turn back.

"Zoey?" He asks confused "Zoey! Hang on tight!"

He grabs her and places her back onto the log.

"Okay!Thanks Mike" Zoey yells hugging him

"Aww" All the girls say

"They're so cute together!" Katie and Sadie yell at the same time.

"Uh ha No problem" Mike says confused.

The other team is then seen going over the waterfall as well and sliding down the mountain.

"Alright! Yeah!" Lightning yells. B starts motioning forward.

"B want us to lean forward" Dawn explains

"Yeah my great great great great second aunt May invented log riding and she-" Staci began but was then cut off by all the rats yelling 'They Don't Care'

The Toxic Rats then are seen over taking the Mutant Maggots

"Hey! How did they get in front of us!" Jo complains

The scene changes to Chris sat in front of the Accommodations with Chef.

"Ahh feels good to be back" Chris says relaxed.

"Hey Chris! Get this! The boat wouldn't stop!" Owen replied

"Owen!" Everyone yells looking for him. But he's nowhere to be seen.

"What the-" Noah begins but couldn't finish his sentence

"Oh look it's former player Owen who's not competing this year" Chris replies bored

"Yeah soI swam back to tell you that- WHAT? Not Competing?" Owen yells shocked

"Is he crazy!" Everyone yells

"I'm afraid you and the other classic players have outlived your usefulness" Chris replies with a shrug "Chef"

Chef then plants a bomb on Owen

"NOO NOT OWEN!" Izzy yells.

"How could he!" Leshawna says with an angered expression.

Owen then screams as Chris presses the button and Owen explodes.

Chef and Chris are laughing their heads of but are interrupted by the Toxic Rats Cheering.

"First place! Go team Lightning!" Lightning yells.

"Tick tock" Chris says pointing at his watch

"Quick Grab the good Cabin!" Scott yells as his team pick up the totem pole and place it onto the stump. The bomb is then stopped with 1 second left.

"That was a close one!" Owen yells

"Owen!" Everyone yells as they hug him

"How did you?" Duncan asks confused

"I swam" Owen replies with a smile

Toxic Rats are seen celebrating but are stopped when they hear The Mutant Maggots yelling and their totem pole goes flying. The Mutant Maggots land with a hard thud in front of Chris as their totem pole goes flying into the luxury Hotel.

The bomb then explodes. Blowing up the Hotel. Leaving nothing left.

"That must suck" Geoff said "Bummer"

"Imagine working for Luxury only to have it blow up in your face" Beth says with a sigh.

"Too bad it had an eight person hot tub and air conditioning" Chris brags causing The Toxic Rats to sigh and complain.

"Yeah my great great great uncle James invented log cabins" Staci says " Before people had to sleep in the trees and they kept falling out all the time and my great great great great great aunt Phyllis invented roofs"

The camera then shows her team unimpressed sighing and glaring at her

"And before her either houses were just walls and furniture and every time it rained you had to get a new sofa" Staci adds on.

"Regardless as the only team with a cabin still standing the Mutant Maggots In the first challenge!" Chris announces

"That's not fair though!" Courtney yells " They worked for it and they lose?!"

"It's Chris's rules, nothing we can do" Gwen replies.

All the Mutant Maggots are seen injured but cheering

"So where am i going to sleep?" Lightning asks

"No worries, We've got a backup cabin for you every bit as nice as the one you lost" Chris replies as a normal cabin is seen to be dropped in. Toxic Rats start to complain.

"It could be worse" Tyler says with his arms folded

"How could it be worse?" Harold asks

"How about no cabin?" Heather replies with a frown.

"Crap!" Lightning yells

"Team Rat i'll see you at the campfire for our first elimination ceremony of the season" Chris says laughing and high fiving Chef.

The scene changes to a campfire at night

"This is gonna be interesting" Duncan says amused.

"The votes are cast, those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay but this season one player will receive a very special marshmallow. A marshmallow you do not want to eat" Chris says as Chef shows of a glowing green marshmallow "Whoever gets the marshmallow of toxic loserdom is out of the contest, which means you can't come back ever"

"Is that even safe?" Noah asks pointing at the marshmallow.

"The following players are safe Scott, B, Lightning, Dawn and Sam and the marshmallow of toxic loserdom goes to ...Staci"

"AWW" Staci complains "But I was doing so good"

She then catches the Toxic Marshmallow, which causes her hair to fall out. Everyone then gasps. Staci then sighs and stands up

"I guess it's the dock of shame for me then" Staci sighs

"Actually we came up with something new this season. You'll love it!" Chris exclaims excited

"I have a feeling that they won't" Cody mutters

It then reveals a catapult with Staci in it

"Say hello to the hurl of shame! Patent pending" Chris says

"Yeah catapults were invented by my great great great great great great greeeaa-" Staci yells as she is then catapulted

"Good riddance I say"Duncan laughs

"One down. Twelve to go Who's next in line? Find out next time right here on" Chris yells

"Total Drama Revenge of the Island"

*Credits start to roll*

"This season does not seem safe enough for my good lucks" Justin says looking at his face

"I know right!" A mysterious voice perks up

"Uhh who are you?!" Duncan yells pointing at a strange girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh me?! Sorry about scaring you guys" The strange voice with an English accent says "Im Reya! And I have been sent out to watch along with you. I'm an intern for Chris sorry. And no Reya is not my real name but a nickname!"

"I have no idea what's going on!" Heather yells

"I heard you guys mention Staci and Sierre! So I've gone to make things interesting!" Reya says snapping her fingers. Out of nowhere Chef comes in dragging Staci and Sierre in.

"Oh no" Cody mutters as he looks at Sierre

"Is that my CODY KINS?!" Sierre yells before hugging him

"Can't breathe. Help!" Cody shouts as Sierre smothers him.

"My great great great-" Staci is then cut off when Chef puts a muzzle on her.

"None of that shall we hmm sorry you was just a tad annoying Staci" Reya says smiling "Now should we continue watching!"

"HELP ME!" Cody yells

"You can't stop us" Courtney says standing up

"Chris has told me to make sure that you watch the whole season or else we all go boom! You see he has rigged this room to explode when I click this button! If anyone tries to leave we all go Kaboom!" Reya says laughing at everyone's wide eyes "That's enough Chef you can leave now"

"You're insane!" Duncan yells sitting down.

"Thank you!" Reya says smiling "Now let's carry on shall we!"


	3. Ep2

**Episode 2- Truth or Laser Sharks**

**Sorry about the last chapter. Something happened with the file as it transferred. I did all I could to fix it but nothing worked. Sorry! Hopefully it doesn't happen in this Chapter.**

**I also do not have a schedule. Yet**

**I do not own any of the characters apart from Reya.**

**(Reya POV)**

They all looked at me like a deer in headlights. I fiddled around with the remote control before sitting down.

"Come on guys sit down! The next part is starting" I said bored. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter"

"You're Crazy!" Duncan said with wide eyes before sitting down next to Gwen.

"Yeah Yeah heard it all before" I replied bored of their insults.

A small muffle was heard from Staci as she pointed to the Tv.

"I think she wants us to click the next episode" Cody said nervously as Sierra played with his hair.

"You are just so smart! I mean I knew you were smart already considering you passed the spelling bee in Grade 3 and you got most of those answers correct on that English test. It's not your fault you couldn't spell Banana!" Sierra yelled as she squeezed Cody.

"Alright then, settle down" I said clicking unpause. "By the way it was Octopus he could not spell"

"What?!" Cody yelled.

"_Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island"_

"This part always bores me" Owen said picking his nose.

"_13 new competitors were blown away by this years were treated to an early morning swim. Said hello to the islands wildlife"_

I saw Bridgette scoff at this and mumble something about how she was going to kill Chris

"_And did some totem surfing. Explosive! In the end Staci's team got sick of her non-stop tall tales that they sent her home packing!"_

"MMmnGHG!" Staci mumbled.

"I understand mumbles!" Izzy yelled as she mumbled to Staci "Hold on let me translate"

They continued to mumble back and forth until Izzy cheered.

"She says that if she ever sees her team again she will..What was that? Oh yeah, she will explode them" Izzy told us.

"Can't say I blame her for that" Heather said examining the bald girl.

"_Hurl of shame style. Who will go home next and how much pain can I put them through first. Find out on Total Drama Revenge of the Island"_

"Why is it called the hurl of shame?" Geoff asked. We all just shrugged. I honestly had no clue. Rumour was that Chef threw up on it.

"_And to you back at home watching. Yes i'm talking to you. The original contestants. How are you liking your little marathon of Total Drama? Let's hope nothing gets too Explosive between ya Hehehe"_

I rolled my eyes at the bad Pun

Everybody just gaped at him

"When I get my hands on you Chris I will tear you Limb from Limb!" Eva yelled angrily. This caused everyone to back away from her.

"_I know you are probably threatening to tear me limb from limb. But Reya has got a method to keep you in your place. Now"_

I then pressed the blue button on my bracelet. Everybody was shocked as electricity was forced through them, including me.

"That was electrifying!" Izzy yelled excited "Let's do it again!"

"No!" Everybody yelled

"_Hehehe, so you better know your place unless you want to be shocked by my assistant anyways on with the show!"_

_*Introduction Begins*_

Everyone was still dazed after the shock to say anything. So I just received angry glares.

I just smiled at them nervously as my head started to hurt. Of course that triggered them.

"Sorry!"

_*Introduction ends*_

_The camera showed Dawn talking to a bird_

"Okay! Now she's really lost it!" Noah said.

I just shrugged in response.

"_Really? Oh No!" Dawn yelled_

"She can talk to animals? Like Izzy?" Trent asked quizzically

"I think so" I replied.

"_Will you keep it down? If I don't get my beauty sleep I'll lose it!" Dakota complains_

"Now that girl is just over exaggerating" Leshawna replied with a smile.

"_Yes because your need for fame is really a depressed cry for love" Dawn replied. This caused Dakota to go into a panic_

"_Who told you that?!" She yelled_

"Okay now that girl is really creepy" Cody replied. Sierra got her phone out and started searching for her.

"Dawn Huddingston, 16, Parents are Sam Huddingston and David Huddingston. She has one sibling called James who is 26. She grew up in the countryside and forests. It says here that she got kicked out of the Zoo because she let the animals out. She's gotten warnings for breaking into the Animal shelters and trying to release them." Sierra says with a smile, "I can't wait to meet her! But if she tries to take my Cody wody, I will rip her limb from limb!"

I then pressed the Blue button. Everyone started to glow as they were electrocuted.

Duncan stood up, walking towards me. He started to sway like a drunk man and then he collapsed.

"I ugh mfmg-"Was all he said before he fell over.

"Please don't press that again.." Noah said before falling over as well

'What was that?' A voice with a french accent asked

"_Who told you that?! My therapist?" Dakota asked paranoid._

"_I see peoples auras and it looks like someone threw up on yours" Dawn replied with a small smile._

"_Oh go eat a worm!" Dakota replied putting her hands over her ears. This caused the blue bird to then throw up a worm for Dawn._

"_Uh no thanks" Dawn replied_

"Eww that's gross" Courtney replied

"Well actually it is common for-" Sierra began before Duncan yelled

"Can someone muzzle her too?" He groaned as he stood up clutching his head "Ow! Did I hit my head or something?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" I yelled. He just gave me a 'Shut-up-before-I-kill-you' glare. "I should not speak anymore "

_The camera then showed the Boys from the Toxic Rats sleeping in their cabin. Scott then walked in panting as he slammed the door caused Sam to wake up._

"_Hey man,What's with all the dirt?" Sam asked confused_

"_Oh just had an early morning makeout session with one of the honeys" Scott lied, putting his arms in front of his chest._

"Liar!" Izzy yelled

"He's greasier than an eel in grease and butter" Gwen said folding her arms.

_This caused Lightning to wake up and rush next to Scott._

"_Sha-Doozy! Which one?" Lightning asked intrigued._

"_Uh" Scott began before the camera changed to him running away from a mutant bear._

"_A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" Scott came up with ._

"Smooth!" Geoff said

"They seriously can't believe him" Noah said standing up and brushing himself down.

"But what was he doing then?" Heather asked everyone.

"I'm onto you!" Sierra yelled pointing at Scott.

"_You kissed a gentleman?" Sam asked confused. This just caused Scott to frown._

Everyone then snorted.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Scott is seen frowning **_

"_**Alright, I was looking for that hidden immunity idol. Not that they need to know that it's all part of my strategy. Let my team lose so that the Maggots develop a sense of false security before I pick em off!"**_

_**Knocking was heard at the door. "Occupied"**_

_**The mutant bear then broke it causing Scott to scream**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Well then, now we know what he's up to" Leshawna says.

"Told you! Eel dipped in Grease and Butter!" Gwen replied

"I will expose you Scott" Sierra says before getting on her phone.

"That's pretty smart actually" Heather said causing a few 'Villains' to agree.

"Of course you would think that" Beth muttered

"What's that supposed to mean" Heather yelled standing up facing Beth.

"Calm Down!" I yelled. I proceeded to hold up the blue button "or else"

Everyone then muttered and sat back down.

_The camera then showed Anne Maria blowing her hair and brushing it._

"_Hey! How'd you sneak in that?" Zoey asked_

"Yeah? How did she?" Harold asks

"I wasn't even allowed a mirror" Justin scoffed

"_Easy! I stuck it in my pouffe" Anne Maria says sticking the hairdryer in her hair and grabbing a can of hairspray instead._

"Impressive" Courtney says

"That could be useful" I replied. I was in shock that hair could hold so much.

_The camera then showed Mike sleeping. He then gasped and became Chester._

"_These young whipper-snappers with all their yammering and tomfoolery!"_

_He then gasped again and turned into Mike_

"_Oh come on Chester keep it down!" Mike asked. He then became Chester again_

"_Fine for now!"_

"That was weird" Noah said

"Agreed" Tyler added on.

Now that was interesting. Could it be? Probably not.

"Aww they talk to each other! Time to update Mike and Chester's Page on the Wiki!" Sierra says taking a photo.

"What?" Everyone just asked.

"As long as it isn't me" Cody replied turning to the screen.

_The camera then showed Cameron in his sleeping bag. He looked very confused._

"I would be confused too. Having to share a room with him" Trent says .

"I recognize Mike from somewhere but I just can't put my finger on it" Duncan said.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Cameron is sat down with hand lotion rubbing his hands**_

"_**I had a hard time falling asleep! It was my first night outside of my bubble. But finally I recreated it with my sleeping bag and was out like that! What an adventure!"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"That's just sad" Harold says staring at the boy on the screen.

I felt bad for Cameron. But my train of thought was ended by Heather.

"This season is full of losers!" She yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and continued watching

_The screen showed Brick jogging along_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Brick sat down with his arms crossed**_

"_**As the only soldier here with any military training I've definitely got a winning edge. My biggest competition is probably Jo. Yeah good thing we are on the same team. Like my drill sergeant says; keep your enemies close but your rivals even closer. Wait I did that wrong ; keep your family close and your enemy at arm's length. No no no, Hold on!"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"I'm writing that down in his description" Sierra says pulling out her phone

"That was also..sad" Tyler says stretching.

_Brick is seen Jogging and bumps into Jo_

"_Ow! Just did my 5K run you?" Jo asked standing up_

"_8K" Brick replied_

"_I mean, I did my 8K warm up, then a 5K full sprint" Jo adds on folding her arms._

"_My entire run was uphill" Brick yells_

"_Yeah uphill with my eyes shut!" Jo says with a smirk._

"_I ran backwards with earplugs in!" Brick yells back_

"Aww what a cute couple! Just like me and Cody! I'll add them to the couple section" Sierra says

"We are not to-" Cody says but is then cut off by Sierra kissing him. I raised an eyebrow at his expression and carried on watching the show

"_Why earplugs?" Jo asks him_

"_I don't know" He blurted out_

"_Team Maggot is lucky to have us we won the challenge yesterday. We'll carry this all the way to victory!" Jo says poking Brick_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Jo is sat there smirking **_

"_**I'll carry them to victory! Just being nice. So that aptly-named clump of cadet meat will be loyal but when the time comes"**_

_**She then breaks a twig **_

"_**Ow! Splinter! Oh you little-"**_

_**~~Confessional Ends~~**_

"I would normally be intimidated but this team is so dumb I don't think I legally can be" Noah said with a scoff.

_Horns start to blare as Chris is sat at the docks_

"_Up and at them my little morning glories. It's time for today's challenge" Chris announces_

"_What? But Lightning hasn't had his DPA!" Lightning says._

"What does DPA stand for?"Gwen asks

_Everyone just stares at him._

"_Daily protein allotment,duh? Lightning explains_

"_I haven't had enough beauty sleep" Dakota says while yawning._

"You don't need beauty sleep" Leshawna says

"_Oh come on, you look-" Dakota then removes her sunglasses to reveal her face._

"_GREAT SONS OF ORION" Sam yells _

"Maybe I was wrong" Leshawna says

"_You can catch up on your sleep after the challenge. Right this way to the bay of dismay" Chris says smirking_

"I came up with that name!" I yell. What a thief.

'I say we punch him' A British voice said.

"_Hey it's me we're going to some bay-Hey!" Dakota yells as her phone is taken of gets his game taken of him to _

"_Contraband! Now it's mine!" Chris yells "Confiscators keepers! Come on, your humiliation awaits"_

_Everyone is seen walking _

"_Bay of dismay? Yikes, sounds like one of those fight locations on Total warriors 2" Zoey says_

"I may of got some inspiration" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You still watch that?" Duncan asks

"Maybe.." I reply

"_You like action movies? If you're into ultimate kickboxing I may have to marry you" Mike replies laughing_

"Aww" Katie said

"Dorks in love" Heather scoff. I smirk as I think of the perfect thing to say.

"You're just jealous that Alejandro is not here to sweet talk you" I said smirking. Heathers face went as white as a ghost. She grit her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Oh snap!" Tyler yelled laughing. Everyone was looking back and forth between me and Heather.

"You-You!" She pointed at me and eventually sighed "Just click play"

"Checkmate" I said unpausing the show. Everyone else was quiet. Still contemplating what had happened.

"_Hey Dakota, sorry about before I was just so taken away by your beautiful.." Sam began_

"Don't mess it up bucko" I said praying.

"New couples galore this season hehe" Sierra says taking pictures.

"_Nostrils?" Sam finishes_

I mentally sigh as I facepalm

"Uh oh, say toodles to your girl" I say looking at the screen

"Nice going!" Duncan said laughing, I quickly scowled at him.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Sam is sat down face palming**_

"_**Nostrils? Nostrils?"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"_Thank you I like your um.." Dakota begins. She looks Sam up and down_

"_Can I get back to you on that?" Dakota says feeling guilty._

I sigh as I rub my eyes. What did Dr Rosemary say? Breathing?

Izzy looks at me and smiles. She then hugs me "You're alright Izzy is here to help!"

"_I hope this isn't another physical challenge. I'd prefer something a little more academic" Cameron tells Jo_

"_I bet ya do toothpick! I'm surprised your scrawny neck can even support that big head!" Jo tells Cameron, who just frowns._

"_My greatest strength are mental!" He Tells her._

"That isn't going to get you anywhere! Just ask Noah" Duncan says laughing. Noah just eyerolls and carries on watching.

I rub my head as I get a massive headache. Nothing even triggered her. Maybe Brick , but I don't know.I yell mentally

'Damn you JJ'

"_Well you're mental if you think you can win Total Drama without getting physical. Just stay out of my way!" Jo yells at Cameron_

'I like that girl! She's got guts, she'll make a beautiful comrade' A female russian voice says. I just sigh as I turn back towards the screen.

"Is she close?" Izzy asked me. To which I just nodded.

"_So, what do you think the challenge is going to be?" Anne Maria asks B and Dawn "You don't talk much do you?"_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**B just shrugs**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

_The contestants are seen in two booths with their team logos on._

"Oh no" My eyes widen as I know what this challenge is.

"_Welcome to the getting to know you trivia game challenge! Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?" Chris mocks. Scott then pulls on his backpack._

"_Too snug. It's cutting into my shoulders" Scott says pulling on the straps._

"_Yeah children size harnesses will do that" Chris says laughing_

I close my eyes as I hear another voice. This time a little girl with an american accent.

'Wow is this the show you was on about?It's not that artistic JJ'

'It's not meant to ve' The russian voice says back

"_I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions and I mean majorly humiliating!" Chris adds on._

"That can't be good" Leshawna says

"That's their personal secrets!" Gwen yells

"How did he even find out?" Harold asks as Sierra sheepishly puts her phone away.

I was so mad, but this headache was splitting my skull open. I groaned as I heard a Scottish Voice

'What's goin' on aroun' ere' He yelled ' I got the signal for distress?'

'Jus v'atching the show' The Russian replied.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked looking at me

"Yeah just peachy!" I replied with a mixed accent 'Damn you Drew!'

"_If the player i'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and owns their humiliation before the time runs out there team gets a point, first team to five wins part one and a distinct advantage in part two, but if no one owns up this happens!" Chris says dunking the Mutant Maggots._

My vision went black as everything was muffled. The last thing I heard was from Owen who yelled.

"Ahhh shark!"

**(? POV)**

I quickly woke up and checked my surroundings. I looked around for danger when my eyes spotted a ginger girl smiling at me.

I heard screaming, So I looked around the room and my eyes set on the TV

_All the contestants were coughing up water._

"_There was some kind of two legged shark monster down there!" A boy with brown hair said._

That's why I am here. Huh.

'Uh guys what am I supposed to be doin?' I asked the Others.

There were a few muffled replies , which gave me a headache.

'We are watching a show called Total Drama, you are monitoring the contestants and if anything goes out of line you click the blue button' Reya quickly told me 'Oh and please do not speak'

I nodded as I continued watching

"Are you okay now?" The ginger girl 'Izzy' asked me. I just nodded.

"Alright then Drew" She whispered. My eyes went wide.

'How? Does she know?' I asked in my head.

'She just knows. But she is a friend!" Reya quickly replied

I turned towards the screen

"_You mean fang? Hehehe, yeah it turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too. Who knew?" Chris replied._

"I am SO angry right now" Bridgette shouted

Huh. What a messed up Bloke?

"_Haha better them than us" Scott laughed_

"_Anywho, If a team gets dunked their opponents can steal by guessing which dunkee is guilty. Guess right and you get a point, guess wrong and this happens" Chris said pressing a button_

_Toxic Rats are then dunked underwater where they all meet Fang._

"This game is so cruel!" Gwen yells folding her arms

I nodded in agreement. Which then caused Duncan to make fun of me.

"What cat got your tongue?" He laughs.

'Don't' Reya reminds me. So I just roll my eyes at the Delinquent and carry on watching the show.

_They then resurface coughing up water._

"_Now that we understand the rules let's start the game" Chris says laughing._

"_To the Rats, Now listen carefully who did this on the one and only date they had?"_

_A fart noise was then heard_

"I bet it was Scott! He seems like the type" Cody yells which Sierra just looks confused.

"Actually It was Sam" She said smugly.

Wow that girl is freaky with her knowledge.

_Everyone laughs as Sam goes bright red._

"Poor Sam" Tyler says "Know how you feel bro"

"_Where did you get that?" Sam asks as he pushes his button and gets shocked._

"Yeah I wonder where they got that!" Heather said looking at Sierra who just shrugged.

"_Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school?" Chris said laughing at the Maggots_

"That's just mean!" Owen said

"_Woah one of us is a pants wetter?" Mike jokes_

_Bricks face then goes red in embarrassment._

"Poor Brick" Geoff said.

'That's him, that's the one'The russian voice said

'Keep it down JJ' Reya said clearly fed up with the noise

"_He who sweats it wets it, team before pride Maggots!" Jo yells looking at Brick_

_Brick then pushes the button and gets shocked._

"_Ow fine then. It was me" Brick says with a red face as the other team laughs at him._

"_And it's one all!" Chris yelled causing everyone to cheer._

"_Thank you Brick, I know that must of been tough" Zoey says reassuring him_

"Aww she's so nice" Heather says "I hate it"

"_Rats? Who's first name is really Beverly?"_

"This ones easy its-" Sierra began before Cody put a hand in front of her mouth.

"How is this embarrassing?" Eva growls. I already do not like this girl.

"_That's not an embarrassing question who cares if a girls first name is Beverly?" Brick yells_

_B then pushes the button getting shocked._

"Was not expecting that" Noah said.

"Poor B" Gwen added on.

"_Correct Beverly. Rats get the point but I would have preferred a verbal response" Chris says_

"_But B never talks just look at his aura" Dawn adds on_

"_Don't care so as a quick punishment" Chris says before pushing the button causing all the rats to go under water._

Angry I yelled in my thick Scottish accent "That is not fair at all!"

I crossed my arms and huffed. 'Drew you idiot!' Reya yelled at me.

I quickly realized what had happened. Uh oh.

"What happened to you voice Reya?" Leshawna asked concerned.

'Ugh Now I have to fix this. Just let me Host' Reya said before pushing forward a little too quickly. My vision turned black as my headache grew.

**(Reya POV)**

Ugh. My head was killing. 'Sorry' Drew said.

"Just acting and all haha" I tried to play it off. "Just watch the show!"

I quickly pressed the blue button. Everybody started to yell as they was shocked.

"Okay Okay sheesh Sorry we asked" Noah said panting.

_The contestants were all underwater screaming. Scott was then eaten by Fang_

"Oh my god" I yelled covering my eyes.

Everybody just sat there staring at the screen.

_The contestant were lifted back up as Scott screamed and fought the shark._

"_No! Wait for me!" He yelled as he broke free and swam to the surface_

"Oh thank the lord" Leshawna yelled as we all released the breathe we was holding.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Scott was sat down pulling a shark tooth from his leg.**_

"_**Ow! What the, a shark tooth?"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Fang is sat there looking at his missing tooth before smashing the mirror**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Uh oh, that shark looked mad" Geoff said. I gulped as I remembered having to do test with the shark.

_Scott crawled out of the water and sat back down_

"_Thanks for leaving me down there team, you can win this stupid challenge without me!" Scott yelled._

"_If he's not playing. Then i'm not playing too" Anne Maria said trying to release herself._

"_Uh. Since I've already been humiliated, Can I go" Sam asks._

"They can't quit a challenge right? Reya?" Heather asked me. I just shrugged

'If I were there none of this would of happened!" A female Pirate accent said.

'Hush down now!' A french accent said.

Man, how was I triggering them all?

"_Okay, everyone just settle down" Chris said frowning_

"_I'm with Anne Maria, we should go. Not that I've got any secrets to hide!" Mike yelled trying to unbuckle himself._

"Man he's a bad liar!" Heather laughed.

'I agree with no fashion over here, even if her hair is all wrong' A male with a stereotypical gay accent said.

I just sighed. I felt like headbutting a brick wall.

"_Sit Down! Pointy, I'm not losing this game!" Jo said smacking Mike around the head._

"Ouch!" we all said at the time.

"Man she has a right hook" Geoff yelled.

"_Woah Take it easy!" Zoey yelled at her_

This was utter chaos.

"_Woah! Hey Host talking here, I decide when the challenge is over" Chris said trying to take control of the show._

"_Whatever I'm out of here," Scott said trying to jump away._

"_Not until We Win!" Lightning says before pushing him._

"This is utter chaos!" Duncan yells laughing.

"_Hey, it's me!" Dakota says on a phone._

_The Mutant Maggots are then attacked by Fang who barely misses Cameron._

"_Yeah I'm using my backup phone" Dakota whispers._

_Mutant Maggots are seen all arguing. As Chris is seen frowning._

"_Alright! Shut it! Thanks to that pathetic digression. Now we don't have enough time to finish this challenge, Happy?!" Chris says annoyed._

"I've never seen him this mad" Tyler says.

"Yeah, it's unnerving!" Courtney says shivering.

_Everyone cheers except for Jo who just has a blank face._

"_Well you won't be happy for long! We have a whole new Challenge which has no escape and to get there" Chris then pushes a button sinking all the competitors._

_The scene then changes to everyone marching to the new location._

"_I'm glad the challenge finished before Chris could ask me an embarrassing question!" Cameron said joyful._

"_Let me guess 'Who needs their diaper changing?'" Jo mocks._

"_I haven't worn a diaper since I was 11!" Cameron yells back. This causes Jo to laugh at him._

"Poor Cameron, that was just mean!" Izzy yelled.

"I thought it was funny!" Duncan laughs. I swiftly punched him in the arm using Drew's strength since he was a co-host. We all heard a crack.

"Owww! First of all, My arm, Second, How are you that strong! Third, Why?" Duncan sobbed

"You know why" I glared at him

"_The challenge is over, you don't have to keep humiliating yourself" Brick says to Cameron_

"_Ha no please go on, or does baby need his bottle?" Jo taunts_

"_I have just enough right to be here like you do and I'll prove it in the next challenge. You'll see!" Cameron replies_

"You show her Cammy" Sierra yells." Don't worry I still love you my little Cody bear!"

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Cameron is seen sucking his thumb**_

"_**Why did I say that? Why?"**_

_**~~Confessional Ends~~**_

"I feel bad for him," Courtney said .

'Me too he's just like one of my precious flowers' A french girl chirps.

"_This is the longest I've ever gone without playing a video game, my hands feel empty" Sam tells Dakota_

"It's only been five minutes!" Heather yells

"_Chris is such a jerk! I could of sent like 600 texts by now!" Dakota yells_

"_Wow we have a lot in common" Sam replies with a smile._

"_Why would you say something like that to me?!" Dakota asks upset._

"Woah that was harsh" Duncan said wincing because of his arm.

"_No,No! I meant about the tech withdrawal! Trust me. You're nothing like me otherwise" Sam replies._

"_Aww Thanks!" Dakota replies all sweetly._

"That must hurt" Noah said

I felt bad for Sam. It must hurt being used as an insult like that.

'He needs to toughen up' JJ says to me

And now my headache came back.

_Sam just smiles awkwardly as the shot shows Scott and Lightning._

"_Chris sure did a number on our team. He took away Sam and Dakota's lucky gadgets right before the big game" Scott tells Lightning_

"_Aww man! This stinks" Lightning says frustrated._

"I hope we have a confessional soon" Gwen says

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Lightning is sat there looking frustrated**_

"_**Man Chris should of let Lightning be a team of one. Lightnings used to carrying teams back home. But at least those guys can actually play this game not like a bunch of losers!**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"It's almost like they can hear us" Trent replied

I nodded in agreement. Man Lindsay has been quiet but she keeps looking at the blue button.

"_Welcome players! Now that you're all here, it's time for part two of today's challenge. The mad skills obstacle course." Chris says proud of himself._

"Such creative names" Noah said rolling his eyes

'I could complete vis in no time' JJ said to me. I rolled my eyes

'JJ be quiet, you're giving me a headache.' I said to her

"_The relay race begins with a mad dash from the kick start. Forget coffee. If this doesn't get you going nothing it's off to the race against time. That is Cannonball run! Over to my personal fave wrecking ball alley. Hurts so good!"_

I gulped, remembering testing this section of the course before blacking out. It hurt a lot.

'Need some help?' Drew asked me. I shook my head no

'Just stop people from being so close to the front? It's giving me a headache' I replied.

"_And moving on we head to the gang planks,complete with rabid Mutant Beavers" Chris said with a laugh_

I heard Bridgette complain under her breathe but I didn't really blame her.

"_Followed by the bouncy agony of double trouble! And finally the grand slam, where you'll use ropes to swing into the giant baseball mitt while avoiding those deadly bats!" Chris laughed._

"Even our courses weren't this hard" Trent said.

"_Piece of cake hahah Oh and as you may remember I said that the winning team from part one would've had a distinct advantage in part two" Chris said_

"But no one won?" Bridgette asked confused

I already knew what it was since I had to test it out.

"_But there was no winner!" Zoey yelled at him_

"_Don__ 't remind me. The losing team was gonna wear snazzy specs while competing. But since we never actually finished the competition. I've decided that everyone has to wear them!" Chris yelled laughing as Chef handed them out._

"That is fair" Courtney says

_Jo puts on a pair of glasses and is confused_

"They look like dorks" Heather yells while laughing. This causes others to giggle as well.

"But they are my glasses?" Harold says softly.

"There There sugar Leshawna is here for you" Leshawna says while rubbing his back.

"_Hey, What's with the grandpa glasses? We won't be able to see anything wearing these!" Jo complains_

Harold just groans

'They are hideous' A gay voice mutters.

I just sigh

"_Dork-tacular goggles won't make part two easy or attractive but it can be done. In theory" Chris replied_

"Why?" Harold asks in a sad voice

_Everyone just groans as they put the glasses on._

"_Competitors take your positions! First up at the kickstarter it's Lightning against Anne Maria then it's Dawn versus Brick versus the cannon balls. Scott faces Jo in wrecking ball alley. B is up against Zoey at the gangplanks. Sam and Mike will battle Double-Trouble. And Dakota and Cameron for the grand slam. First team to finish wins the whole shebag and the other team loses a member tonight." Chris explains_

"That's a pretty good line up" Heather compliments

I raise an eyebrow but do not ask.

"What it'll be interesting!" She adds on

"_Since it's a relay race you'll need something to pass, your mascots! Oh intern!" Chris yells as an intern brings two cages along "Team rats will get a mutant rat and Team maggots get a mutant maggot"_

"_Eww it's a what?" Anne Maria asks disgusted_

"_And go!" Chris says blowing a horn_

_Lightning is then booted into the air_

"Ouch that's gonna hurt!" Bridgette yells

"_And Lightning gets the boot!"Chris announces_

_Lightning then yells as the rat bites him. Anne Maria is seen jumping over head._

"_Anne Maria gets the early lead!" Chris says._

"_Here" Anne Maria says shoving the Maggot into Brick's face._

"Eww" Everyone yells

"It smells even worse" I say to everyone who then turns green.

"_Sir! Yes sir" Brick says while saluting. He then runs off._

"_Yeah I got it going on Woah!" Anne Maria yells as she falls into mud_

_Brick is seen running until he walks into a pole. He repeats this action several times._

"Why doesn't he walk around it?" Duncan asks

"He's too stupid to" Noah replies

_Lightning is then seen running with the rat and hands it over to Dawn._

"_SHABAM!" He yells "Go creepy girl go!"_

_Dawn then walks pass Brick who is still running into a pole._

"_The rats take a lead or not!" Chris says_

_Dawn looks up at the cannonballs_

"_Anybody wanna swap?" She asks. The rat then starts squealing "What's that? Duck now?"_

_Dawn then ducks as a cannonball flies over her head and into Bricks face who then collapses. Chris is heard laughing. Dawn then runs up to Scott, who is cheating, and hands him the rat_

"Oh no I know he's going to make his team lose!" Tyler yells

"He's also cheating! That snake!" Eva yells

"_Wow we are in the lead? Great. Nice and slow, all the way to last place" Scott says laughing. The rat then bites him as he walks backwards. "Ow!"_

_He then gets hit with a wrecking ball that sends him flying_

"Haha Karma!" Cody laughs.

_He then flies into B_

"_Faster Soggy pants!" Jo yells at Brick, who looks to be in lala land "GO! GO! GO!"_

"_DurrE Here's your cat" Brick says handing Jo the maggot before collapsing._

"Uhh he's not okay" Geoff says

"He seriously needs ,medical help" Gwen says

Staci starts mumbling. Probably about how her ancestors created First aid.

_Jo then takes it and runs._

_Scott is seen stroking the rat as B has his arms out for it._

"_Aww! Who's my good freak? Who's my good freak? There There little guy" Scott says while patting it "Uncle Scotty kept you safe and sound. Oh!"_

"That's just plain weird" Justin pointed out. I slowly nodded

"_Do you want this? Why didn't you say so Beverly?" Scott asks as B grabs the rat and runs. B then jumps onto the first plank. But the beavers had chewed out the bottom so B fell to the ground._

_Jo was seen running backwards with the Maggot when a wrecking ball hit her. Jo used this to propel herself in front._

"Now that was pretty awesome!" Duncan yelled raising his bad arm. "Oww"

"Impressive, she's going to have to teach me that" Courtney added with a shrug.

"That's going in the Jo folder" Sierra said before grabbing Cody and updating the Jo section on her blog.

I gotta admit, as much as I dislike Jo that was a neat trick.

'She's perfect for me team' JJ said proudly

'Drew I thought you were keeping them back' I thought to myself

'Sorry' The Scottish boy replied sheepishly.

_B quickly made a female beaver out of mud and ran._

"_And in a surprisingly touching move B extends the Rats lead._

"B is really smart" I said quietly

"Wow, I was beginning to think you lost your voice Nutty No2" Duncan said smiling.

I rolled my eyes, trying to suppress my anger.

"Stop teasing the girl" Courtney said with a scoff.

"Sure Princess, only because you like me" Duncan said smirking

Courtney groaned and replied with "In your dream dirt brain"

"_Aww cmon!" Scott yells_

_Jo then passes the maggot to Zoey "Go go!"_

_Zoey then runs. We see the mud Beaver melting and the real ones growling. Zoey starts to leap to platforms but is then taken down by the beavers._

"_Yes! Go lay it on me B" Sam yells as he takes the rat and runs. He then jumps and is seen flying to the end._

"_Dakota!" He yells trying to give the rat to the girl. But she is too distracted by a mirror. He ends up in the mud and the rat runs away._

"_Okay, ready!" Dakota says with her arms out._

"_No come back!" Sam yells while chasing the rat._

"Damn Dakota messed up for her team" Noah says smiling "She's going tonight I bet ya"

"That's if they lose" Owen replies.

_Zoey is seen climbing up the Platform holding the maggot to Mike_

"_Here!" She shouts as she leans up to give it to him. Mike bends down to grab it._

"_Here! Got it" He says as he grabs her hand. They smile briefly at each other._

"Aww!" Most people say

_The maggot then pukes in his face. Ruining the moment_

"Eww" Everyone yells.

Sierra takes a picture and says "This is going in Mike's gross section"

"Moment ruined" I say

"_Okay I'm going! He says as he stands up. The beavers then drag Zoey downwards as she screams._

"_Okay Mike, it's just some jumps over an area you can barely see. You can do it! Come on" He tells himself before he gasps._

My eyes widen. I know what has just happened, I've seen that look before.

'Is he like us?' The child voice asks

"He's doing that character thing again" Duncan says pointing at the screen.

"Svetlana! Or lana for short!" Izzy yells as everyone gives her looks

'I think he is' I tell myself. My head just buzzes from excited chatter and I soon go dizzy.

"_Wrong! Only one person can do vis! Svetlana! Ze olympic queen of gymnastics!" Svetlana says before doing tricks over the obstacles._

Everyone just gapes at the screen minus Izzy who's just cheering.

'She's incredible' A British voice says

'Definitely recruiting her' JJ replies to the man

"She's amazing!" I tell everyone who just looks at me

"_Whoa Mike unveils a secret skill and the maggots retake the lead!" Chris announces_

"In all my time in Total Drama history, no one has done that before!" Noah yells. Everyone else is just too shocked to speak.

_Chef just looks shocked as the camera shows Mike gasping again._

"_Svetlana? Mike! How'd you do that?" Cameron asks shocked_

"That's What we are all thinking buddy" Leshawna says, her eyes still wide.

_Mike just looks confused as he passes Cameron the maggot._

"_Huh? Uh, do what? Hehe, Here you go!" Mike says shoving the maggot into Camerons arms._

_Sam then walks up to Dakota shouting "Here!"_

"_Eww can you at least wipe it off!" Dakota yells at Sam_

"She's just asking for something" Heather says clenching her fist

_Cameron is seen running and cheering "Yes, Yes, I've never felt so alive!"_

"Like I said before, just sad" Gwen says looking at the screen.

_He skids to a stop right before the mitt_

"_I'm a dead man" He says_

_Zoey is then seen struggling against the beavers as they pull out ketchup._

"_I said let me go!" Zoey shouts before kicking the beaver in the crotch._

All the boys wince, especially Duncan.

"You show em who's boss!" Gwen cheered for Zoey

"_Sorry, but I did tell you to stop" She says before running off._

_Dakota then runs next to Cameron as they look at the mitt._

"_Well Dakota fans! Here goes nothing!" She yells before jumping off with the rope. She then puts her legs on the mitt but then slides off into the mud._

"She's not going to like that!" I say

_She then starts to scream_

"Told ya!" I yell.

_Cameron then jumps off with a rope. He crashes straight into a bat and slides off. Dakota then walks up for a second try until._

"_Dakota! Over here" A photographer says "Smile for us Beautiful!"_

"_Finally. Hi! You're just in time for my mud bath!" She says smiling and posing_

"She can't be serious!" Gwen yells

"She's going to make her team lose" Courtney says in disgust

"Is she really that dumb?" Noah asked to which we all just nodded.

"_No ignore them and swing, swing!" Sam tries to tell her_

"There's no point Buddy" Harold says watching the screen.

"She's not even listening!" Beth yells. I groan as my headache has now just got worse from all the yelling.

_Cameron then runs up again "Velocity X mass X winds speed"_

_The maggot then bites his hand and he starts to scream and shake it off. A rope catches around his ankle as he falls off. He then swings through the air smashing into every bat before getting flung up and landing on the mitt._

"Is that even possible?" Noah asks with an eyebrow raised.

_The maggot then falls into his hands_

"Who cares? They won!" Gwen shouts and everyone else cheers.

Everything started to go blurry as I got dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asks

'Yeh are you?' Drew asks as well as I feel him front.

"Just peachy" I reply with a fake smile.

'Liar' The child voice yells at me.

'Shut it Hetel' I think to myself.

"_The maggots win! To the maggots, the spoils . McLean brand shampoo and conditioner guaranteed to wash off the stink" Chris says_

"_Stink" Brick laughs obviously still in La la land._

"I think he might need help," Trent says.

"_Rats, see you at the elimination ceremony" Chris says_

_Everyone groans_

"_I can't believe this! Lightning is on a team of losers!" Lightning says before storming off._

"_Come on winning isn't everything!" Sam says trying to lighten the mood. He is then chased by Lightning who is now screaming._

Everyone laughs at this.

"_Oh! And as for Dakota's annoying entourage Chef?" Chris says_

_Chef pulls out a slingshot and pops the air balloon that the paparazzi was in. It then flies over the mountains._

"Ouch" Everyone yells.

"_Um Rude!" Dakota yells at him._

_The scene changes to the cabins._

"_Alright guys Dakota's gotta go. She's only in it for the photo op" Scott tells everyone._

"True" Justin said shrugging

"_Oh hang on guys, I mean sure she's easily distracted but she's also tenth level hottie not that that's important or anything. Let's give her a chance" Sam begs._

"_A great darkness surrounds Dakota, if she stays on this island disaster will happen to her" Dawn replies._

"I wonder what it is" Cody says squirming in Sierras grip.

"Sit still and let me check if you have any lice to eat!" Sierra replied cheerfully

Everyone just stares as Staci mumbles.

"_Sha please, I think you should all get the boot after today's performance" Lightning scoffs_

_The scene changes to the elimination ceremony._

"_Ready?" Chris asks " Everybody gets a marshmallow even the loser, but that one marshmallow is one you do not want to eat!"_

_Chef shows off the toxic marshmallow_

Staci mumbles something as she has a look of terror on her face.

"_To the votes, the following people are safe Lightning, Dawn, Scott and Sam" Chris says chucking everyone a marshmallow "Which leaves Dakota and Bev"_

"_What?" Dakota yells_

"What was she expecting?" Courtney asks.

"_And the marshmallow of loserdom goes to...Dakota" Chris says while Chef throws B a marshmallow_

"_No that has to be a mistake! I didn't get my spin off series yet!" She screams while running away as Chef chases her "Noo"_

Everybody snorts at the chase scene

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Sam is sat sighing.**_

"_**I can't believe Dakota's gone! I was ready to repeatedly ask her out and get turned down all season"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Well at least he's hopeful" Gwen says "Depressingly true but hopeful!"

_Dakota is seen in the catapult_

"_Any last words before you ride the hurl of shame Dakota?" Chris asks her smirking_

"_Um yes! First of al-" She is cut off when Chris flings her across the ocean._

"_It was a rhetorical question," Chris says laughing "Two hurls down 11 to go. Who will be eliminated next? And what drama is unfolding with our original contestants? Tune in to find out on"_

"_Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"_

"I don't want her here!" Heather yells

"Everybody shut up!" Leshawna yells. This causes everyone to get into a fight. My head feels like it's about to explode

"Are you alright?" Owen asks

"Just peac- LINDSAY NO!" I yell

Everyone looks and starts to scream "NOO"

Lindsay then pushes the blue button on my bracelet. We all start to scream as electricity goes through us all again.

"Okay that's it for me!" Gwen yells before becoming unconscious. It wasn't even my fault this time!

"What's that smell?" Tyler asks sniffing the air before becoming knocked out.

"Great!" Noah shouts as he falls down too.

"Just one day! One day without drama!" Heather screams as she collapses.

"CHRIS!" I scream before everything goes black.


	4. Ep3

**Ep3- Ice Ice Baby**

**One of my favourite episodes now.**

**The issue was mostly resolved last chapter. I am also thinking of another story with Reya in. Opinions?**

**As always I do not own Total Drama otherwise All-stars would of ended differently.**

**(Reya POV)**

'Reya! Reya, Wake up!' Drew told me. I groggily opened my eyes. I looked around the room to see we were not on the boat anymore.

"Look who's finally up!" Leshawna yelled. I looked around and saw that we were in a hotel room.

I tried to stand up but I was pulled back down onto my seat.

"No point in trying" Gwen said looking bored as she kicked her legs.

"We are chained down to these stupid chairs!" Courtney yelled rocking her chair back and forth. She eventually fell forward.

"Ouch!" Geoff said wincing. Courtney just screamed.

"They confiscated our items as well," Duncan said looking at the floor.I heard small crying from my left. Sierra was sat crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked while nodding my head towards Sierra.

"They moved me away" Cody said from the corner. He just did a small wave.

"How am I going to update my blog!" Sierra screamed.

I heard Heather scream.

"What's going on?" A latino man asked. My eyes widened.

"Alejandro?"

Before we could answer, a voice was heard over the speakers.

"You are probably confused right now. But don't worry Chris will tell you what's happening. Now please settle down as the show is now starting" The voice announced before going silent.

"I can't believe this" I muttered.

"Uh, A little help?" Courtney yelled at us.I just rolled my eyes as I looked at the struggling girl on the floor.

"I got you" Alejandro said placing a foot underneath Courtney and kicking her upwards.

'Vat is going on here?' JJ asked me.I just shrugged.

"_Previously on Total Drama Revenge of the Island"_

I just frowned at the voice of Chris.

"_We learned that although our campers are here to win they are all losers in one way or another. Really, Really big losers! It was a psychological butt-kicking that quickly turned literal. Then comical, then hysterical!"_

"I really don't see how he finds any of this funny really" Noah scoffed.

"Must of had a dark past," Tyler says. I nodded knowing a lot about bad childhoods.

"_But in the end Dakota got the biggest boot of all! Bye-Bye!"_

"Wait a second!" Noah yelled "Where actually is Dakota?"

We all looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Maybe she is at the Playa de losers?" Owen asked everyone.

"No she can't be" Heather said "Or Staci would not be here.

"Si, I fear for her" Alejandro said before getting kicked in the shins by Heather "Oww!"

"Still don't trust you! You snake! You probably know where she is but won't tell us!" Heather yelled at him. Everyone nodded along with her.

"Yeah! Why should we trust you?" Eva growled.

"Because I don't know where she is!" Alejandro yelled

"Liar!" Courtney yelled as she stomped on his toes.

'He is not lying!' The voice with the French accent said.

'How'd you know Garla?' I thought to myself.

'Because I am good at reading people and body language. His breathing has remained the same and his eyes have not changed' Garla told me.

"He is not lying" I say calmly as everyone turns towards me.

"How do you know?" Harold asks me suspiciously.

"Because I am good at reading people" I reply.

"Hmph!" Gwen says turning back to the screen.

"I am watching you" Duncan says to me before returning to the screen.

"_I love my job! Stay tuned as more things blow up, more contestants throw up and some even try to hook up! Right here on.. Total Drama Revenge of the Island"_

"I want an explanation now, why am I in these weird bracelets. They so do not match my top" Lindsay says looking at the cuffs around her wrist.

"_Now back at home, you are probably wondering what is going on."_

"Yes! Yes we are!" Courtney says as she grits her teeth.

"_Well after reviewing the footage on the boat"_

"Wait there's cameras in here?" Sadie says looking around.

"I guess so" I say looking around.

"_The producers are saying that it is too 'Dangerous' isn't that funny!"_

"No!" We all scream

"_So now you are chained in that little room until the end of the episode. I will explain more at the end of the episode." Chris laughs_

_*Introduction begins*_

"I can't believe this!" Gwen yells trying to move her arms.

"I wonder what he has in store for us" Alejandro says looking at the screen.

"Yeah! And the location of Dakota!" Izzy yells.

_*Introduction ends*_

_The scene changes to the front of the cabins. A mouse is seen running out of bush. An eagle then soars over head and swoops down to eat the mouse. The mouse's eyes then glow green as it lasers the bird who then gets thrown everywhere._

"Wow the animals are dangerous man" Tyler says a little bit frightened.

"Chris is such a dead man" Bridgette says yanking on her chains.

_The scene changes to the mess hall where the contestants are eating. Sam is then seen coughing up the food._

"_Now I know why gruel rhymes with cruel" Sam declares._

"I know what you mean" I say looking at the slop in his bowl.

"Can't be as bad as our food" Duncan says shrugging.

"Yeah it was worse" I say, remembering being sick from Chef's 'Spaghetti'.

'I thought it was delicious!' The pirate voice says. I roll my eyes

"Of course you did.." I mutter which causes me to get weird looks.

_Scott is sees covered in the slop that Sam spat out._

"_Oh sorry man" Sam apologizes. Scott then throws a tray at his head._

"Headshot" Duncan says doing gun motions.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Scott is seen laughing**_

"_**Wimp! I grew up on a dirt farm, I can always chomp on a claude if I get the munchies"**_

_**He then bites into it and all his teeth fall out.**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Ouch! Now he has no teeth" Leshawna says .

"He deserved it" Heather said "Just like someone else I know"

Alejandro just gulps.

_The scene shows Anne Maria spraying her head as Cameron chokes on the hairspray._

"_Sorry short stuff. On the upside now your lungs are waterproof" Anne Maria says smiling._

"How is that on the good side?" Noah asks "He's just inhaled toxins"

"_Wow. Thanks" Cameron chokes out_

_Jo and Brick are seen eating quickly while looking at each other. Both trying to out-do each other. Brick then swallows his spoon._

"How?" Heather asks

'I can't have a dead soldier!' JJ screams in my head. I just groan.

"_Easy jarhead, don't wet your panties!" Jo yells before punching the spoon out of Brick's throat._

"_I like waffles too" Mike says before the spoon hits him in the head._

_He then gasps and becomes Chester_

"_Darn Kids. Back in my day we ate with our hands like decent folk!" Chester yells._

"He's doing that thing again" Duncan says.

Alejandro just raises an eyebrow and clears his throat. "It's clear he has DID"

My eyes widen as Alejandro winks at me. How does he know!

"What's DID?" Lindsay asks scratching her head.

"It's basically multiple people in one body. It's a system. They all have different triggers and when a different personality or an Alter comes out, the host will not remember anything that has happened" Alejandro explains "Mike would probably not know what happens when he gets control"

"That sounds rough" Tyler says.

"You could ask Reya more about the matter" Alejandro says smugly while looking at me. My face goes white.

'What's happening?' A musical voice asks. Oh no not her!

"No-Nothing!" I yell causing everyone to look at me "No reason why!"

"Okay" Gwen says slowly.

Izzy glares at Alejandro before sticking her tongue out at him.

'Lying is not good for you' The voice sing songs.

_Zoey laughs "You're hilarious! Unless you're not joking, but you are! Right? Huh?"_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Mike is seen looking worried.**_

"_**Okay, Okay I admit it I-I have multiple personality disorder. I try to control them, but they never listen to me."**_

_**Mike then sighs**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Aww, I feel really bad for him" Gwen says looking down "We could help him!"

Everyone yells in agreement

I suddenly breathed out. They had a very good reaction to Mike having DID. Maybe they will accept me too.

'If not I might have to roughen them up' Drew tells me while everyone agrees.

_Mike then takes control again "Huh?"_

"_Lose the old man impression, it offends my sense of victory, but your Russian gymnast Svetlana? How do you summon such strength and precision?" Jo asks impressed._

"_I uh rehearse a lot in front of my mirror, Duh" Mike lies badly._

"Why does he lie?" Owen asks confused

"Maybe he's scared to tell people. Maybe he is afraid of being shoved away from those he loves and surround him. He could have told people before but got pushed away and he's scared of it happening again" I say looking off into the distance. I realise what I said.

Why did I say that?!

'I wonder why' The musical voice laughs.

"Uh that makes sense" Noah says shocked "But that seemed to hit close to home"

"Doesn't matter!" I yell too quickly. DJ goes to say something "DON'T!"

"Yes I wonder why" Alejandro says smiling.

"_There's gotta be protein in here somewhere" Lightning says taking a spoonful. He then starts to choke. Dawn then walks up._

"_Don't worry! I'll save you!" She yells as she does the hynic maneuver on Lightning. Who then coughs up a baby cockroach. Dawn then picks it up._

"_Whew! That was a close one Phew! Thanks creepy girl" Lightning thanks Dawn_

"_Hmm for what? You're safe now little one" Dawn tells the roach._

"Now that is freaky" Alejandro says.

"She did not even mean to save him" Gwen says "Wow that must hurt"

_Cameron is seen eating when the mouse from before sits next to him_

"Uh oh" Harold says remembering what the mouse did to the bird.

"Quick! Run!" Izzy shouts

"You do realise he can not hear you" Justin tells her.

"_Look! A cute little Opotamus Ovaticus!" Cameron says trying to pet it. The mouse then ascends into the air with glowing green eyes. Cameron is sat in shock as everyone screams and crashing is heard._

"I don't even want to know what has happened" Trent said shaking his head.

_Everyone is seen running out of the mess hall as a fridge is thrown at them. Mike then goes flying out of it as he hits the ground face first._

"_Attention players! Please head directly to the looming tragedy that is mount looming tragedy. Your race begins now!" Chris says over the speakers_

"That name sucks" Cody says "Mount looming tragedy?"

"_Maggots Ho!" Jo yells as she runs. Everyone is seen running as Sam is maggots are seen running as they come to a stop panting._

"_Did we win?" Sam asks as Cameron pukes behind a rock._

"_If we were hamsters. I would have eaten you by now" Jo tells everyone_

"Way to boost their confidence" Duncan says rolling his eyes.

_Chris then whistles, catching everyone's attention._

"_Okay mutant food. On with the challenge! Part one is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to reach the top gets an advantage in part two. You can climb with your hands or use whatever you find in the pile. Don't worry. This junkyard does not have a dog. It has a giant mutant beetle!" Chris laughs._

"This seems complicated already" Owen said scratching his head.

'He's a sandwich short of a picnic ay?' The musical voice says to me.

_The mutant maggots back away yelling._

"_Big guys a bit of a estate is full of useful crud and disgusting crud" Chris says as the beetle throws a toilet at the contestants._

"That's one angry beetle" Duncan says looking at it.

'It's in distress' Garla tells me.

"_That is if you can get near it" Chris says pointing to Chef. Chef pulls out a horn and starts to blow in it. "It is on!"_

"_Let's hustle maggots! Double time!" Jo yells to her team as everyone runs to climb the mountain. Cameron is seen struggling to pull himself up._

"It's hard to climb a mountain" Gwen says "I'm sure he is strong willed!"

"_Shirt! So heavy!" Cameron then slips further down "Socks weighing me down!"_

_Cameron then slides onto the floor._

"You were saying" Heather says with a smirk as Gwen just turns away.

"No need to make fun of our amigo" Alejandro butts in "He is very strong willed, I can tell"

"We can't believe anything you say, eel" Noah says with his arms folded. Alejandro just frowns.

"_You can do it Cam! Just focus!" Zoey yells from a branch. She then slips as Mike pulls her up. "Thanks!"_

"_Anytime" Mike replies smiling at Zoey._

"_Move it maggots!" Jo yells at them. She then turns to Brick next to her "Parents made me a climbing wall playpen."_

"Now that's pretty sick" Tyler says rubbing his arm.

"_Impressive. I conquered the rock at sergeant junior boot camp!" Brick tells her "Dislocated my hip getting my obstacle course badge. Check this out!"_

"Oh no, this can't be good" I say as I facepalm.

"Don't tell me he's going to" Cody says.

_Brick then twists and accidentally dislocates his arm instead._

"_Nice! And when did you learn to dislocate your arm?" Jo asks him with a smile._

"_Just now!" Brick tells her crying in pain._

"And he did!" Sierra cheers.

"Why are you cheering?" Duncan asks confused.

"Because why not?" She replies with a chesire grin smile that sends shivers down my spine.

'She's cool! I'm going to friend her first!' The Musical voice tells me.

'You're not going to friend anyone' I tell her.

'Just watch me! I can come out whenever I want' She tells me 'In fact I am going to co-host with you'

I groan.

_The scene shows Scott and Lightning climbing._

"_Sha-zoom! Sha-Booby!" Lightning is then cut off by Scott._

"_Sha-Shut your mouth for one" Scott growls at him_

"_Get ready to lose to a girl again!" Jo sneers_

"_What girl? Who's he talking about?" Lightning says confused._

"Oh brother" I say sighing.

_Anne Maria is seen doing her hair at the bottom of the mountain._

"_And will the lady be participating?" Chris asks her._

"Probably not" Heather says with a frown.

"_Pfft! Have you seen my nails? These are why I drive with my feet" She replies._

"That's impressive!" My co-host says "I would like to see that!"

'I don't' I tell her 'Can you leave M?'

'Nope!' M sing songs 'Plus you did not name me so do not call me M'

_Dawn is seen jumping for a ledge as Sam slides down the slope._

"_And I'm officially done. Good night everybody!" Sam says to anyone_

"_Sam wait, I sense B has a plan!" Dawn tells him. B is seen looking at the junkyard._

"_Cool. I hope it involves not climbing" Sam tells her_

_Lightning is seen climbing up to a ledge. He then kicks a few rocks down onto Zoey and Mike "Sha-whoops"_

"That's not very nice" M says.

"I know right! How rude" Izzy adds on. Everyone just looks at us.

_They then fall off the edge taking Cameron with them. Cameron lands on his back bent over a rock._

I wince at the position.

_He then reaches for Anne Maria who slaps his hands away._

"_Don't touch the hair!" She tells him. B is seen trying to grab objects when the Mutant beetle breathes fire towards him._

"I did not know they could breathe fire" Gwen says shocked.

"Well that's Chris for ya!" I say yanking on my chains.

"_Oh come one! Fire too? Seriously?" Sam groans_

"_We must distract his tortured soul" Dawn yells running behind B who is using a fridge as a shield from the flames. Dawn then grabs a flute._

"_Toss it over! Ive got book man three at home and high score!" Sam yells catching the flute._

"This is going to be sick! I love a man who knows his way around instruments!" M yells excited.I groan at the words that have come out of my mouth.

"I have to say I am impressed" Leshawna says with a smile.

"Why don't they just beat it?" Eva growls

"No cause that is wrong!" Bridgette replies

"This is going on his Bio!" Sierra yells excited

_Sam then proceeds to play the flute horribly_

"Are you serious" M deadpans "That is a disgrace to instrumental music!"

'M shut up! You're making me look weird!' I say to her

"I have no words for this" Alejandro says looking confused.

Duncan just snickers.

_Everyone just looks at him in confusion. Sam then stops playing and smiles as the beetle is now behind him. He then screams and runs away._

"_The console makes better music!" He yells while getting chased._

_Zoey and Mike help Cameron up as they look to B dragging containers._

"I think B has a plan" Lindsay says

"Whatever gave you that idea" Noah deadpans towards Lindsay.

"_Hey the Rats have the right idea!" Zoey says "Maybe we can use something from the trash pile"_

_They then go search the pile for objects_

"They may be evolving and becoming smarter" Noah states with a smirk on his face.

_Chef then looks down at the climbers and he picks up his walkie talkie_

"_You know what to do. Ice em!" Chris tells him._

"Oh no" Katie says.

"That can't be good!" Geoff yells.

"No No what gave you that thought? It's absolutely brilliant!" Noah yells faking a smile.

"Really because I thought-" Owen says. As Noah and a few others facepalm.

"He was being sarcastic" I tell Owen.

"Oh"

"_Chef Make way for the Lightning! Sha-Bam! Sha-boom!" Lightning yells. He then gets hit by Ice and falls off the edge of the Mountain. He crashes into Scott as they both plummet to the ground as Jo laughs at them._

"Thats gonna hurt. A lot!" Harold says pushing up his glasses with his free hand

_Chef then throws ice at Jo who just dodges them all._

"_Gotta get up pretty early Chef" Jo mocks._

"Now that! Takes courage" Duncan says remembering World tour.

_Brick is seen climbing with his mouth when Chef throws ice at his good hand. Anne Maria is seen spraying her hair when Jo calls for her._

"_Hey! Hey poof head! Too bad they don't make spray on style. You can use some" Jo taunts. Anne Maria crushes the can and it explodes._

"_What'd you say to me? Oh, it's on!" Anne Maria grits as she climbs the mountain._

"Uh oh now she's mad!" Cody says

"Noted. Duly. But noted" Heather says.

_Chef then throws ice at her head that then cracks and Anne Maria is not affected._

"_Hey quit it!" Anne Maria yells punching the ice block in half._

"I do not want to get on her bad side" Leshawna says "That girls gotta punch"

"_I'm coming for you pastey!" Anne Maria yells as Jo smirks._

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Jo is sat smiling smugly**_

"_**Every team has a weak link. As leader, it's my job to find that link and manipulate it into doing whatever I want. Huh leadership has it's perks"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Oh wow another Alejandro" Heather sneers.

Alejandro just frowns "What's that supposed to mean?"

What I would give for a muzzle.

_Scott and Lightning are sat looking dazed as Mike, Zoey and Cameron climb using what they found._

"_Come on guys!" Zoey yells to her team before using rope to climb. Mike uses plungers and Cameron uses gum. Sam is seen getting beaten up by the beetle._

"_Feel free to help anytime" Sam tells B and Dawn. Dawn just thinks and then gasps._

"_Wait,look this is why you are so distraught?" Dawn says to the beetle while pulling out the baby she found earlier. The beetle turns around and drops Sam._

"Smart thinking!" Bridgette says smiling.

'She reminds me of Garla' M tells me.

_The beetles then reunite and crawl away._

"_That was beautiful" Dawn says smiling. Sam just groans._

"_I can taste my spine" He says. B is seen to have made something as he shows it to everyone._

"_Baking soda? A broken chair leg? I was clobbered by a giant fire breathing beetle so you could collect this?" Sam yells._

"Yeah!" Harold yells "What is he even making?"

"Does not look useful" Duncan says amused until Trent stomps on his toes.

"Thats not very fair" Cody says feeling bad for Sam.

'I know what he is making' A canadian voice says.

'Pipper?' M says

_B then sits on it and mootions for the others to do the same. Everyone just shrugs and sits on it. B then puts two wires together and they shoot off like a rocket._

'That was fantastic! I have to meet this engineer!' Pipper says in the mindscape.

"That was awesome!" Gwen cheers

"Very impressive!" Alejandro applauds.

"Way to go B!" Leshawna yells with a smile.

"_Sha-boom brother!" Lightning yells as they pass everyone and land at the top. Jo slowly crawls to the top and cheers. The Rats then land on Chef._

"_You did it B! We won the challenge!" Dawn celebrates. Scott then goes flying and lands next to them _

"_Oww"_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Scott is frowning**_

"_**Okay, seriously. Beverly the explosives expert mime has to go!"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"No not B! He's too sweet" Gwen says

"We can't stop him" Harold says sighing.

"That's an awesome name for him" Sierra giggles.

"_Slow your roll natures nurse. I say who wins"Chris says_

"I swear to god" Gwen begins

_Jo laughs._

"_The Rats, thanks to B" Chris says_

"Oh thank god" Gwen says "I was going to blow a fuse for a minute there"

_The Rats then cheer and celebrate_

"_See how I do that better" Chris says smiling._

"_Wait a minute, I got here first. We won!" Jo yells angry as Brick walks next to her_

"_We won? Yeah Ow!" Brick yells as he hits his dislocated arm._

"_First team to the top wins. That means the whole team. You're still missing some members" Chris explains to her_

"_Whatever!" Jo rolls her eyes. Anne Maria then claws her way to the top . Brick and Jo just look at each other._

"_Die blondie!" Anne Maria yells going to punch her. She just dodges and Anne Maria punches Brick instead. He then goes backwards._

"_Ow Ow. Hey its fixed thanks a-" He is then cut off when he falls off the edge of the cliff. _

"Ouch!" We all shout.

"_My other arm" Brick screams from the bottom of the mountain. Chris just looks down at him._

"_Who else is heading for a fall. Literally" Chris laughs._

"_I also bit my tongue"_

_The scene then changes to a winter blizzard and everyone shaking._

"Watching this makes me shiver" Courtney says rubbing her arms.

"How cold even is it?" Cody asks.

'Cowards! In Russia I fought through blizzard while taking down the enemies with a broken leg' JJ boasts.

"_Greetings Ice teams!" Chris says "Cold enough for ya?"_

_The camera shows everyone shivering._

"_I take that as a yes. Time for part two of Today's challenge. Capture the snow fort"_

"That sounds like fun" Sadie says.

"Yeah, if you have a death wish" Duncan replies to her.

"_To win you have to either demo the enemies fort. Or capture the flag and bring it back to your own fort. Rats won the first part so they get first dibs on the forts"_

"_Sha-a-a Peasy C-c-castle" Lightning points towards it._

"_Nu-ah" Scott says "Gotta be a trick. Nice on the outside means nasty on the outside" Scott tells his team._

"He can't be serious" Leshawna says.

"I think he is" I say

"_We-we'll take the shack" Scott announces leading his team to the shack._

"_I hope it has a fireplace" Sam says walking off._

_The camera shows the shack in it's bad state._

"_Great the crappiness is thorough" Sam says as everyone glares at Scott. Scott smiles nervously._

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Scott is seen smiling nervously**_

"_**All part of my plan heh...Is it hot in here?"**_

_**~~Confessional Ends~~**_

"He knows he messed up" Leshawna smirks.

"Agreed. I would like to see how this plays out" Trent smirks.

_The scene shows the maggots in the castle cheering._

"_What a bunch of losers! Maggots rule!" Anne Maria laughs. High fiving Mike._

"_Yes This battle is so ours" Brick cheers_

"_Yeah!" Mike cheers High fiving Brick's bad arm._

"Ow, it's like I can feel it" Duncan said rubbing his previously dislocated arm. He just glares at me as I smile at him.

"Hehe"

"_Listen up players! Here's how it works. Use the shovel in each fort to fire your collection of mystery snowballs. Which you can fire at each others forts" Chris tells everyone as Scott walks up to the snowballs in his fort._

"_Awesome! I took out my uncles left eye with a meatball this way" Scott cheers_

"Okay that is concerning" DJ says.

"Time to updat-" Sierra then realises that she can't move her arms and her phone has been confiscated.

"Oh"

"_Why are they called mystery balls?" Zoey asks._

"Yeah why are they?" Geoff says

"Because they are a mystery?" I shrug

"_Because they inflict major damage." Chris tells her. "Thanks to the secret weapon hidden in each ball. But some will damage you. So choose Wisely._

"That's actually pretty smart" Heather says

"_Each team has to elect a captain to command and conquer!"_

"That's going to cause mayhem isn't it" M says

"Indeed" Alejandro says staring at me suspiciously

"_Starting Now!" Chris yells._

"_As team captain I say we-" Brick and Jo say at the same time. They both stare at each other._

"_Thumb wrestle stat" Jo says as they thumb wrestle. Concentration is then displayed on their faces. Jo then wins breaking Brick's finger._

"Damn she is strong!" Harold says.

"I can't believe this is how they elect captains" Noah scoffs.

'I would of preferred a fight to the death' M tells me.

_Brick then salutes with his good arm_

"_Never met a girl stronger than me captain. Not even my Mum!"_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Jo is smiling.**_

"_**Huh seems Brick is a gentleman. He hardly tried and Chivalry is weakness I can take advantage of!"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Told ya! Now pay up!" Heather said extending her arm.

"If you can't see" Leshawna began "We are in the middle of nowhere with nothing! And we are chained to our seats!"

I just shook my head.

"_Brick. Lazy. Zoey, offense. Your on offense. Your mission, capture the flag" Jo tells Zoey, Brick and Anne Maria "The rest of us will defend the fort and fire the snowballs"_

_Mike grabs Zoeys hand "Be careful. I think Scott's a psycho"_

"Someone noticed" Courtney said huffing.

"_And you, uhh. Don't let Svetlana pull a hamstring!" Zoey jokes_

We all just face palm

"_Im gonna go over there" Zoey says walking off._

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Zoey is sat smiling**_

"_**The guys back home are gorgeous, but they are all hockey thugs and Juvie rejects with a collective IQ of 10. Mike is hot and smart. I was really starting to think hot smart guys were imaginary like unicorns and perfect hair."**_

_**~~Confessional Ends~~**_

"She does have a point" Gwen says.

"I know right! Mike is just perfect" Katie says.

Alejandro, Duncan and Justin all frown.

"_Im with it. B, Dawn and I stay here. Lightning and Sam capture their flag" Scott tells his team_

"_Um maybe someone with a little more leg foot coordination should-" Sam begins_

"_And go!" Chris yells._

"_Let's book it!" Lightning yells running out of the shack. Scott peaks out of the window smirking._

"_Great! More running" Sam complains._

_The sun is beaming._

"_Hurry up! My ice is melting and your forts will too if the sun gets much higher." Chris says._

_Sam is seen panting as he runs and slips on ice. "Looks like the thunders gonna arrive before the Lightning"  
_

_Sam then passes Lightning yelling "Im thunder!"_

_The ice then breaks and Sam goes under. He then re emerges in an ice cube as Chef laughs._

"_Forgot to tell ya. No man's land is more like No man's water!" Chris laughs_

_Dawn is seen pressing her head to the snowballs._

_Scott frowns "No. I'm not gonna listen to the snowball. I'm gonna chuck it!"_

"I think she has finally lost it" Noah says

"He should listen to her" I said crossing my arms "She has been right past challenges.

_B then walks off and finds a piece of ice. He opens his jacket revealing a bunch of knives._

"Why does he have so many?" Geoff asks

"Why does he have them?" Heather asks.

"That's an impressive collection. Does he want to see mine?" Duncan asks amused by everyone's faces.

'Never know ven you vil need one!' JJ tells me.

_B starts to chisel away at the ice._

"_But it's full of negative energy!" Dawn tells Scott. He picks it up anyway._

"_So am I!" Scott says_

"At least he admits it" Noah shrugs.

_The snowball then explodes_

"_You weren't held enough as a child" Dawn says touching his arm. Scott just scratches his neck._

"She's just like Sierra" Duncan whispers to me. I just shrug. I find Dawn cool.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Scott is hugging his knees shivering and rocking himself.**_

"_**Okay, she's gotta go too."**_

_**~~Confessional Ends~~**_

"He seems freaked out" DJ says

"Thanks captain obvious" Noah scoffs.

"_Just pick one already!" Scott yells at Dawn_

"_This one!" She yells pointing at a snowball and clapping. Scott then puts it on the shovel and flings it. It goes zooming in the air and hits the castle. The Maggots defense all cover their heads._

"_Hey lucky guess" Scott shrugs_

"What was in that snowball dude" Tyler asks.

"_Come on people we have to attack!" Jo yells_

"_Can't guarding flag!" Cameron yells back as he hugs the flag pole. Anne Maria just stands and sprays her hair_

"_Hey spray head! Didn't I tell you to go capture their flag?" Jo asks her._

"_I ain't risking fly aways" Anne Maria replies. Jo grabs the hairspray and throws it at the enemy fort._

"_No!" Anne Maria yells. "Oh this isn't over!"_

_Anne Maria then runs out of the fort to retrieve her can of spray._

"Very smart to play on the obsession that Anne Maria has with the can" Alejandro applauds.

"Well maybe she should of done something" Courtney replies to him. Alejandro just shrugs.

"_Lousy Jo making me run out of here!" Anne Maria yells_

"_Too easy" Jo shouts_

"_Incoming 12 o clock!" Brick tells Zoey. _

"_Hey guys wait up!" Anne Maria yells as a snowball comes her way._

"Oh no watch out!" Izzy shouts

_The snowball just breaks in half and Anne Maria is not affected._

Huh? That's new

"Wow" is all we could say.

_Brick smirks_

"_Oh no we shouldn't" Zoey says looking down._

"_Im afraid we have no choice!" Brick tells her as he uses Anne Maria as a shield. Scott launches another snowball at Anne Maria_

"_Hey quit pushing me!" She yells as Brick pushes her forward and Zoey joins._

_Jo then fires more snowballs as Brick advances further._

"That is smart" Trent said

We all nodded. Im shocked that Brick would of done that. It seems more like a Jo thing.

'You do what you need to do on ze battle field' JJ tells me

_Lightning picks Sam up._

"_Don't worry buddy, Lightning will get you out!" Lightning tells him._

"That was actually nice of Lightning" gwen says brushing hair out of her face.

"QUIT WHINING AND WATCH!" Eva yells.

"_After we win!"_

"Of course there's a catch" Gwen mutters

_Lightning is then hit by a snowball as Brick and Zoey advance further using Anne Maria as a shield. Back in the shack a snowball lands and reveals the beetle. Scott then yells_

"_Woah remember her? She organised your family reunion" Scott says putting his hands up Dawn just waves at the beetles and they wave back_

"That's kinda weird" Geoff says "Weird but cool"

"_Don't hurt us, hurt them" Scott tells the beetles as they charge at the maggots._

"_I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer?" Dawn tells him as Scott raises an eyebrow_

"Neither did we" Justin says frowning.

_Scott runs back into the shack as B places a circular bit of ice on top of the fort._

"What's he doing?" Courtney asks

"Genius!" I yell as I realize what's happening.

_The ice then catches the sun and B uses it to melt the other fort._

"He is so smart!" Noah yells

"Uh Noah we will still be best friends right?" Owen asks nervously

Noah turns towards him with an eyebrow raised "Yeah of course Big buddy"

"_Uh oh we are melting!" Cameron shouts. Jo looks worried as she turns to Mike_

"_Mike! Do your Svetlana thing and get on the catapult!" Jo asks him._

She can't ask him to do that!

"That's a brilliant idea!" Trent exclaims.

I frown harder knowing what it's like to be forced to switch.

"What's wrong don't like that idea?" Alejandro teases

I kick him right in the crotch as his eyes bulge.

"Woah! Are you okay Reya?" Geoff asks concerned.

Everyone looks at me

"Just fine!"I lie with a fake smile. I quickly turn towards the screen and frown.

_Mike grabs his head_

"_I can't my personality I-I Mean impressions are hard to um" Mike begins. Cameron catches what he says and smiles._

"_And first up on the vault, five-time Russian champ…" Cameron says smiling. Mike then gasps and becomes Svetlana._

"_Is Svetlana" She shouts as she does tricks onto the catapult._

I frown and turn away

"What's wrong?" Izzy asks me "Is it the others?"

I shake my head "It's this part of the show"

"Svetlana?" Izzy asks as I nod my head "The trigger? You don't like him being forced do you?"

I nod "How do you know?"

Izzy just shrugs "JJ told me"

'Sorry Soldier but JJ is taking it from here" JJ tells me.

I get a head ache as I feel her front. Everything becomes muffled as my vision goes black.

**(JJ POV)**

I open my eyes and smile at Izzy. I look around at everyone and set my eyes on the TV. I just frown as I watch what happens next.

The boy called Alehando? Or something just smiles at me. I growl at him and he quickly backs away.

_Svetlana then gets flung into the enemies base_

"_Get the flag Svetlana!" Jo tells her._

"_Just a few more feet" Anne Maria says finally feeling the effects of the snowballs. Anne Maria then picks up the hairspray and starts to spray her hair but then is knocked out by a snowball._

"_Make way for Svetlana!" Svetlana shouts as she crashes head first into Team Rats base. Svetlana then gasps as her hair is now slicked back and the T shirt ripped._

_She then speaks with a Jersey shore accent as she then rips the rest of her shirt off "Oh! One side losers!"_

"Not another jersey shore reject" Noah groans.

"Oh my is this another alter?" Courtney asks.

"I think so" Katie says blushing

"Oh my" Sadie says smiling dreamily as well.

"Of course it is!" I yell causing everyone to look at me. I raise an eyebrow at their expressions.

"Vat? Never heard a Russian Women with a deep voice?"

"Reya?" Harold asks concerned

I groan and roll my eyes "Im not is I JJ leader of Sector A 76 in the Russian army"

"Does she have...y'know?" Trent asks.

I growl at him causing everyone to try and shuffle back.

"Vhat ever"

I turn back towards the screen.

_The new alter pushes Scott over and heads for the flag. He then grabs it. All the girls then walk in._

"_Hey you, you lookin for dis?" He asks them._

"_Oh my" Anne Maria cups her face. Scott then gets up._

"_Thats ours! Hands off! Scott leaps at him. But the Alter throws him away with ease as he smirks._

"I can tell vis one likes to fight!" I laugh "Perfect Soldier. Apart from attitude"

"Yeah! See she gets it"Eva laughs

"I like you. Vhats your name?" I ask her

"Eva" She replies smiling.

Everyone just stares at us.

"You vill make a perfect General!" I say to her.

"_Mike!Let's get it back to our fort!" Zoey says trying to grab hold of his hand_

"That is not Mike" DJ says

"No sh*t sherlock!" I yell at him which causes everyones jaw to drop apart from Eva who just laughs.

_The alter shoves her off "Ey-ey. You want to touch the Vito you gotta make an appointment!" _

"So his name is Vito?" Geoff asks

"Are you not payin attention?" I ask with a frown.

"Thats a sick name" Cody says

"You know JJ you are much ruder than Reya" Alejandro says with a frown

"What did you jus say?" I growl at him.

"But in a good way!" He says nervously "Hehehe"

Duncan just laughs at his face.

I snap towards him "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing Ma'am" He says quickly

"Better not be"

"You are the only person I know that shuts everyone up" Heather says quietly to me.

"Thank you"

"_Now that's what I am talking about!" Anne Maria says dreamily._

"_Cmon Mike the plays over you win best actor. Now give me this flag!" Brick says approaching him. Vito just smirks._

"_Oh,yeah? Over my tanned body" Vito says flexing. He then winks at Anne Maria which makes Zoey gasp._

"_Let's rumble!" Vito growls as he fights Scott and Brick. B walks in and covers his eyes. Scott is then thrown out of his fort. He sees Jo shovelling snow to keep her fort together._

"_What the?" He says_

"_I want my bubble! I want my bubble!" Cameron yells as he gets jumped on by the beetle._

"_Crud" Scott mutters rubbing his arm. He then sees the Ice reflecting the sun. He then schemes a plan "Try and talk your way out of this one Bev."_

"Oh no what's he going to do?" Gwen mutter. I raise my eyebrow at the girls reaction.

_Scott then throws a snowball at the ice. It then melts Sam which also reflects it back onto the shack, which melts in an instance._

"Shoulda seen that coming" Duncan said rubbing his neck.

"On the bright side he freed Sam right? Yay!" Izzy yells

That girl is Crazy but in a good way. She will be a strong ally.

'What?' The Male British voice asks me.

"Shut it Oliver!" I growl.

_Sam then falls on top of Lightning_

"_Nice magnifying lens Beverly, that's sabotage!" Scott yells. B's eyes widen_

"_Maggots win and here's your reward" Chris tells them "McLean brand hot chocolate, scald your senses with chocolaty goodness"_

"That's actually nice of Chris" Courtney says squinting at the screen.

_The Maggots all cheer as B growls at Scott, Who just whistles. Lightning then wakes up as Sam shivers._

"_Huh? What? Hey,let's go! We gotta win this!" Lightning springs up ._

"Is no one gonna tell him?" Cody asks

"I don't know Cody bear" Sierra yells

"She's now feeling the withdrawl symptoms" Gwen jokes causing a few to giggle.

_Lightning then runs straight into the same hole as Sam and turns into an Ice cube._

"It vas vay colder in Russian during the blizzard" I say unimpressed "I had shorts and a vest on, no shoes"

"That sounds tough" Tyler says.

"Are you mocking me?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

He shakes his head "No way Ma'am!"

_Sam laughs and says "Sha-Bam!"_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Jo is sat smiling**_

"_**I achieved two things today, won the challenge and Brick will be my peon until I render him useless"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"That is very-" I was cut off by more static.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Mike is sat frowning**_

"_**Okay! Did Vito show up earlier? Oh… Chester and Svetlana are hard enough to keep in line but Vito,huh? Things just went from tough to suck tacular!"**_

_**~~Confessional Ends~~**_

"That seems hard man" Geoff says

"I recognise the name Vito but from where?" Duncan says trying to think

"Maybe they do not vant to be controlled but vant to have control every once in a vil!" I shout "Take notes Reya!"

"Hey come on calm down" Owen tries to comfort me but I just glare at him with fire pouring from my eyes and he shrinks down.

"There, there Izzy is here" Izzy says to me

_Everyone is seen outside the cabin_

"_I told you B stands for bad man and Beverly is a bad man!" Scott says to everyone._

"_I never took him for that guy" Sam says "But fact wise it would seem he's that guy!"_

"They are all idiots" Noah said facepalming

"_How can you trust someone who is so secretive that he doesn't talk?" Scott asks everyone._

"_He hates nature, you know?" Scott tells Dawn causing her to gasp "I've read B's diary, he calls you fizzle"_

_Lightning gasps._

"_Just thought you all should know" Scott smirks._

"He's good" Alejandro says "But I'm better!"

"You are not that good if you got tricked by her" I say looking at Heather.

"How do you know?" Heather asks me

"Reya recorded it all for us all so I re-watched it" I shrugged.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Lightning is sat forward.**_

"_**B might have messed with the challenge. But Sam messed with the Lightning! It's time for Thunder to say. Sha-Bye bye. Hey can someone write that down?"**_

_**~~Confessional Ends~~**_

"I will" Sierra cheers "Along with other stuff"

I don't know why she was looking at me at the end of that sentence but I don't like it.

_The scene changes to the campfire_

"_After another Jam packed day of losing it all comes down to this. The following Rats are safe: Dawn, Lightning and Scott. Which leaves Bev and Sam."_

_Sam then cheers "At least I'm not going home first!"_

_Dakota then screams as she glides in._

"So that's where she was!" Izzy yells. Everyone is just shocked.

_Dakota then crashes into Sam_

"_I hate it when losers get all clingy" Chris frowns_

"_Hey Sam" Dakota smiles_

"_Oh hi Dakota!" Sam smiles back_

"Aww" All the girls say apart from me and Eva

"Love is weak" We say at the same time.

"_Ugh Dakota you're no longer competing remember? Chris says frowning_

"_I don't care about the I need it. I just want...Um close up please...Thank you...I just want Camera time. People need to see more of my sparkly adorableness if I'm going to get my spinoff reality show"_

"Wow what a passion" Leshawna says

"She is definitely ambitious!" Trent says

_Chef then grabs her _

"_You know how you flew off into the sky last episode? That means you're gone forever" Chris says_

"_No please, I'll do anything!" She screams_

"_Listen princess, this is my show" Chris says. His phone then starts to ring "Huh?"_

"_It's your daddy. Hello Mr Milton. How much money? You're back" Chris tells her._

"That was a turn of events" DJ says

"Bribing Chris? How desperate are you?" Beth exclaims

"Pretty if you ask me" Heather says with an eye roll.

"_Yes. Thanks Daddy!" Dakota cheers_

"_As an Intern" Chris laughs_

"Ouch crushed" Alejandro laughs until I glare at him.

"_An Intern. No!" Dakota screams as she's dragged off._

"_The toxic marshmallow goes to…. B"_

_B then sighs and stands up_

"Poor B" Gwen says

_Chef drops the Marshmallow that then burns through the floor. B glares at Scott, Who just smirks._

"_Time for the hurl of shame,Buddy" Chris tells him. B is then sat in the hurl of shame. "Any words Beverly? Any words at all?"_

_B then goes to talk but then Chris yells "Times up"_

_B is then flung as he screams._

_Chris then stares at the camera _

"_Come back for more mutants,mayhem and manipulation next time on..Total Drama Revenge Of the Island!"_

_*Credits roll*_

"Now that, that's over I want an explanation!" Courtney shouts.

All the lights in the room suddenly go out. A few screams are heard.

"Sorry!" Owen yells

The speakers then screech and most people cover their ears.

Chris then starts laughing

"Chris!" Heather yells angrily.

"Hello Heather. Hope your all comfortable. Anyway, you are probably wondering what is happening"

"Yes we are!" Trent says frowning

"Well, the producers said something interesting needed to happen between you. So welcome to the Total Drama Escape the Hotel!"

"You can't be serious!" Gwen shouts. I roll my eyes. This was pathetic.

"I'm sure Rife Reya over there can help" Chris chuckles

"My name is JJ" I growl at him

"Calm down there Juxtaposing JJ. Anyway hidden in this maze is a lot of surprises!" Anywho good luck! Also DON'T be the last one out! Toodles"

"I will get you Chris!" Courtney screamed as the lights came back on.


	5. Escape the hotel

**Chapter 4- Escape the Hotel room**

**This chapter and last chapter are part of the same episode. This is why they are published at the same time. Sorry if it is short.**

**Anyway, onwards with this chapter.**

**(JJ POV)**

"How are we going to get out?" Geoff asks.

"Everyone pull on the chains!" Gwen suggested.

Everyone pulled on their chains but no one could snap them.

"Aww it's hopeless" Owen said as Izzy tried biting on them. I rolled my eyes and grabbed ahold of the chains.

"Weak" I mutter before snapping them "Did you really think chains would stop ve?"

"Woah" Everyone said as I ran to free Izzy.

"Thanks!" She said as she rubbed her wrist.

"Me next!" Gwen yelled as she pulled on the chain. I ran towards her then snapped her chain.

"What about the rest of us?" DJ asked. Eva then snapped her chains.

"Fine I guess we will save you guys too" I muttered as I freed everyone else.

"Gracias" Alejandro said as he got up.

"Quick let's go!" Heather said opening the door and running out.

"Wait! It could be a trap!" Courtney told her.

"Pah-lease do you really think-" She was cut off when she was shoved down the hall by a fist. She then landed in a puddle of bird poop. She then proceeded to scream

"I did warn ya" Courtney says. Heather then throws a lump of poo at Courtney who just screams as well.

"Ugh the smell!" Duncan said holding his nose.

"Shut it and let's move!" I yell as I grab DJ and run down the hall.

"Hey wait up!" Tyler yells before a chandelier crashes on him. "Ow!"

Everyone runs back to help him. He stands up and brushes himself down.

"Thanks guys" He says as he removes a piece of glass from his arm.

"Let's go!" Alejandro says running ahead.

Lindsay and Beth then follow him. They splash through a puddle of water.

"Wait! Look out Girl!" Leshawna yells as they all get electrocuted. They start coughing.

"Ouch that hurt" Lindsay said rubbing her face.

Staci mumbles as she clicks a button on the desk.

"Wait Staci!" Geoff yells before laughing "Haha pretty colours!"

He then collapsed as a dart stuck out of his neck.

"Is anyone else feeling a little wuzzy?" Harold asks before he also falls over.

"Someone will need to carry them" I say. DJ and Alejandro both grab one and put them over their shoulders.

"We have to keep moving!" I yell as we carry on running. I skid as a knight walks in front of us holding a sword.

"Stop! You shall go no further!" He tells us. We all raise an eyebrow.

"This is stupid! I bet it's a hologram" Noah says walking up to it.

"Uhh Noah I don't think" Leshawna says. But it was too late, Noah was thrown into Gwen.

"That was my friend!" Izzy yells pulling up her sleeves "You guys go! I've got this"

We carry on running as we hear screaming behind us.

We soon made our way to the elevators.

Theres a warning that one of the elevators is not safe.

"Which one is it?" Tyler asks.

"Let's split up" Katie suggests.

In the end Justin, Katie and Sadie, Gwen, Duncan, Noah and Staci went in the one on the left. And everyone else went in the one on the right.

We slowly descended to the ground floor.

"That was an okay ride" DJ says as Geoff mutters before snoring again.

"I wonder how the others are doing" Alejandro says pointing to the other elevator.

We hear screaming and then the elevator doors open. Everyone is covered in mud and are all swaying.

"We will never speak of this again" Duncan mutters as he walks out.

Our attention is caught when our elevator dings.

"Must be Izzy!" Owen says as the elevator arrives.

We all stand back as we hear a roar.

"That-that's no-not Izzy RUN!" DJ screams as we all run towards main reception.

I hear the bear snarl behind me. I clench a fist.

"Take this!" I yell as I uppercut the bear. It then twirls around and falls over.

"Damn you got a right hook" Trent compliments.

We then arrive in main reception.

"The door is locked!" Courntey yells as she kicks it.

"I got an idea!" Noah says. We all lift Alejandro up.

"Wait! Let's talk about this" Alejandro pleads.

"Nothing to talk about" Sierra says.

We all then throw Alejandro through the glass door. It shatters on impact as Alejandro shouts in pain.

"We did it"Everyone cheers.

"Bravo! Very entertaining I must say" Chris says smirking at us.

"We all got out at the same time so there is no loser! Get played Chris" Courtney cheers.

"Oh really? Then where's Izzy?" Chris laughs at us.

We all gasp "We forgot Izzy!"

"Yep Now that the challenge is over. Dakota here will fly us back to the boat where B is waiting for you. Have a safe trip!" Chris says as Chef throws us on the plane.

"Wait What's going to happen to Izzy!" Owen asks concerned.

"You'll see!" Chris laughs as he turns to Chef and nods. Chef then puts a helmet on a grabs a tranquilizer gun. "Buh-bye"

Chris waves at us before the doors are locked.


	6. Ep4

**Ep4- Finders Creepers**

**I kind of just developed into posting every 2 days so I guess that's my schedule from now on. Unless I am at school which I will post on weekends.**

**Sorry about the wait, my laptop started playing up and then it was the internet.**

**I will be making a story about what my character is like. So basically a fact file. I hope it gives you an idea of what my character looks like and is like.**

**(Reya POV)**

I don't know what JJ did before the plane ride but I can tell it was not something pleasant. Geoff and Harold woke up during the flight and I could not explain what happened because I don't even know myself. Apparently we had a challenge and Izzy lost or something? JJ did not explain well. Anyway, we are now on the boat walking below the deck to the room where B was waiting for us. I had to keep Pipper under control on the flight back because she kept insisting that 'She would make this bird do loopies!'.

Everyone keeps glancing at me while intern get pushing everyone forward since we were all talking.

They are giving me a look of 'I know something and you don't'. Alejandro was also smirking about something.

We are now at the room and B is sat on the bed smiling at us. The Intern then locked us in the room.

"Hi B!" Sierra squeals "I read all about your classes!"

B gave a worried look.

"Don't worry, she stalks all of us especially Cody" Duncan muttered pointing at Sierra who was trying to kiss Cody. B just shook his head and motioned for us to sit. He gave a small wave to Staci who just mumbled and waved back.

"All right we ready for the next episode?" I asked everyone.

"I'm still worried about Izzy" Owen said

"I am sure she is fine Big guy" Leshawna said smiling. B just nodded as well. Heather just frowned.

"I don't know. I still smell of bird poop" Heather said sniffing herself.

I just rolled my eyes and clicked play.

"_Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island"_

B just raised an eyebrow at the name

"I know, it's stupid" Courtney said to B who just nodded.

"_11 Bumbling Buffoons battled it out in a brutal buffet of bombastica"_

"That's a lot of words beginning with B" Lindsay said looking confused "I don't understand"

"Basically he said 11 idiots fought in a tough fight against each other" Noah frowned "Is that simple enough for ya?"

"_Why all the B words?"_

"Don't tell me" Duncan said looking at B

B just frowned and crossed his arms.

"_Because B proved he was a brave and brilliant improviser who scored big time for his team"_

B just smiled at this.

"It's true though! You were Un-B-elievable!" Gwen said laughing. We all just shook our heads at her pun.

"In total he said 9 B words" Beth told us. Trents eyes just widened.

"You okay bro?" Geoff asked him. Trent just nodded as everyone else looked concerned.

"_Until his bitter teammate Scott fudged it on purpose and B got the boot"_

B just frowned and huffed at this.

"He is a snake who is sabotaging his team on purpose" Cody told B.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him" Eva growled cracking her knuckles.

"_And now tonight's challenge is about fear and everyone knows fear is a dish best served. In the Dark!"_

"A night time challenge?" DJ said.

"Don't tell me it's what we had to go through" Katie whined.

"No, I don't think it is" I said folding my arms.

_Chris just laughed until Chef walked up next to him in a blue Las vegas dancer costume._

Everyone just snorted.

"I need a picture of that!" Duncan laughed

"On it!" Sierra then snapped a picture of it and sent it to all of us

"How do you have our phone numbers?" I asked her.

"Uhh" Sierra then just shrugged and chuckled nervously. B just stared at her shocked.

"You get used to it" Cody tells him.

"_Chef"_

"Even Chris is shocked" Courtney said laughing. B just chuckled without making any sound.

"Great Blackmail material" Heather and Alejandro say at the same time. They both just looked at each other. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"N-Nothing!" Heather says turning away quickly.

"_Wardrobe was all outta vampire costumes" Chef replies to him._

"_It's all scary. Other than that. Right here, Right now on Total Drama Revenge of the "_

_*Introduction begins*_

"Okay what does he have planned?" Trent asks. I just shrugged. I did not test this one out soI was in the dark as well.

B looks around at all of us and does sign language.

"Sorry bud I do not understand" Geoff shrugs.

'He is asking what happened to you guys' M tells me. I raise an eyebrow.

'It's a thing you have to learn being the Cirus's Clown and Acrobat' M tells me.

'What is your name' I ask her.

'Well I was not given a name and neither was Uela' I cringed at her name 'Anyway I named myself Melody because I love singing, acting and dancing I guess'

'Thank you!' I say to her.

'Did you know I have a rare condition where I am so flexible it's like I have no bones? I was nicknamed Ragdoll and Circus freak because of it haha. And Uela has six fingers?' Melody tried telling me.I just shook my head and looked to everyone.

"Well we were kidnapped and sent to a hotel where we had to escape. And something bad happened if you was last out" I told him. B just smiled and did a thumbs up to me. I just smiled. "You're welcome!"

"How did you know what he was saying" Alejandro questions me.

"I learned it when I was younger," I told him while shrugging.

"You're lying" He says to me. I look at him with wide eyes

"How did you know?" I ask him quickly

"I didn't but now I do" He smirks. My face just drops.

_*Introduction ends*_

_The scene shows the cabins in the middle of the night. We hear snoring from the girls Maria and Zoey are all asleep._

_Brick is shown snoring same with Cameron and Sam. Dawn is shown meditating when a fly goes up to her. She pulls it in._

"_What's that little one? Evil is lurking? Let me guess Chris" She sighs as a horn is then blasted._

"Wow how did she know?" Tyler asks confused.

"I thought we already established that she could speak to animals?" Heather asks everyone.

"Wait! Don can speak to animals?" Lindsay yells.I just shake my head.

"_RUN! Run for your lives" Chris screams. Everyone then shoves to get out of the stops and looks around._

"_What's happening?" He screams as he and Brick run out._

"_Me first!" Scott screams shoving past Sam, who then falls off the ledge. Lightning then runs out followed by Dawn._

_Dakota is seen with the horn when Chris tells her to stop._

"Poor Dakota" Tyler says

"Hey,she asked for it" Courtney huffed "Money doesn't get you everywhere"

_Chris then takes off his ear muffs "Thanks Intern"_

"_Huh?" Dakota yells_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Dakota is seen frowning**_

"_**So after Chris agreed to let me stay he then put a restraining order on the Paparazzi. So now I'm stuck here for no reason. And he's making me like,work! So not cool!"  
**_

_**~~Confessional Ends~~**_

"Too bad,so sad" Duncan snickers. Courtney groans at his behaviour.

"_Hi Dakota!" Sam yells to her._

"_Huh? Speak up!" She shouts back. She is then knocked out of the way by a board._

"_Challenge time!" Chris says happily_

"_What?Now? In the middle of the night? When it's all ,you know, Dark?" Brick says nervously. Jo just glares at him._

"What is he scared of the dark?" Duncan laughs.

"Says you who is afraid of cardboard cut outs!" Courtney yells 's eyes widen

"Hey! They are just too realistic man!" Duncan replies to her.

We all snicker.

'Why would you laugh at this poor suffering boy?' A male voice asks me.

'Sorry Feo' I reply to him. Feo was like a father figure and he is very protective of all children even those he does not know.

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Brick is seen looking scared.**_

"_**Ever since I was born I hated the dark with the creaks and the 'Who's that?' and the 'get away!'"  
**_

_**The lights then go off and Brick screams. A water running sound is then heard**_

_**~~Confessional End**_

"Don't tell me he.." Duncan was struggling to breathe

"Wet himself!" Heather howls. Heather,Justin, Duncan and Eva laugh. Everyone else just looks at the floor and frowns.

I soon get another headache. Oh no! Who was it this time?

'That's it! I've had enough' Feo says as he pushes to the front. I hear everyone try to reason with him but it was too late.

My vision then went black

**(Feo POV)**

I opened my eyes and took a quick glance around the room and my eyes set upon the group of kids laughing. I stood up and brushed myself down. I strolled over to where they all sat.

"And what's so funny to you then ladies and gentlemen?" I ask calmly as I glare right at them all.

They soon stop laughing and look at all give me weird looks before a boy with green hair stood up facing me. I assumed this one was Duncan.

"Reya? What are you doing?" The girl named Bridgette asked me.

"Sorry you guys, Reya is in the mindscape or her Conscious at the minute. My name is Feo" I tell them all. Most of them just wave and smile at me.

"Hi Feo" The girl named Gwen said to me. B just waved at me.

"Hello Gwen and Hello to you to B" I smiled at them before I turned back to the delinquent. I quickly frowned.

"What gives you the right to make fun of him?" I ask him.

"He is like 16 and scared of the dark. He is practically a man child!" Duncan snickers.

"Yes he may be scared of the dark but you are scared of cardboard cut outs, am I correct?" I ask him. His eyes widen.

"Who told you that?!" He grits his teeth at everyone. They all just back away shaking their heads.

"No one did, I am the Gatekeeper in the mindscape so I always know what goes on," I tell him "So what gives you a right to make fun of him?"

He just stares at me

"Exactly, Now I am easy to forgive" I say to him, "But I am going to have to take this of you"

I snatch his knife as he growls at me.

"Hey, That's mine, Give it back or else!" He threatens. I just laugh.

"Or what? You will punch me? I'm sure JJ or Drew would love to hear about that?"I say to him. He just gulps "I assume you have met them"

He just sits back down.I swiftly turn and sit back down. Everyone just stares at me in shock.

"Anywho, let's continue shall we?" I say unpausing.

"_Your challenge, a scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs. Your locations: a haunted forest, a scary pet cemetery and an extra spooktastic cave. First team to each location gets a special clue, but watch out for booby traps. I really went to town with them Hehehe. So move fast and stick together. You'll be penalized for each player you lose" Chris explains laughing_

"I really do not agree with this show. Putting kids in danger is seriously not okay. But I guess I can't fight the majority" I sigh. I really hate seeing kids being hurt or scared. I have seen enough to know the effects of it. Considering all the other Alters.

"I agree, I just don't see the appeal" Noah tells me.

"Exactly I feel bad for all of you, I saw what you had to go through" I tell them "If I ever saw Reya being hurt again I don't know what I would do. Your parents must be concerned about you"

Some of them just look away

"Not really" Duncan tells me "Don't get to see them a lot in juive"

"Oh you poor children" I say. I could feel my heart being pulled. "I will have to take you all on a real day out. I will arrange that with the other Alters"

"Reya has MPD? Or DID as people call it different names" Trent asks me. He looked like he had something on his mind. He kept counting on his fingers to the number nine but I would have to ask about it later.

"Oh did she not tell you?" They all shake their heads "Well I will have to apologise to her later. But yes she does"

They all just nod and carry on with the show

"_Um, what does the spider represent?" Cameron asks Chris_

"_Oh yeah, there's some kind of gigantic mutated spider sort of running around loose on the island" Chris tells them._

_Everyone then panics. Dakota rubs her ears_

"_What's on the loose?" She asks them all. Sam runs up to her._

"_A gigantic mutated spider!" He yells down her just cowers._

"_Where? Where?" He asks looking around._

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Cameron is seen cowering**_

"_**I have a severe case of arachnophobia ! Spiders are just so creepy. Literally anything with that many legs must be evil."**_

_**He then shivers as a spider crawls next to him. He then screams **_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"This seems kind of suspicious" Geoff says scratching his chin.

"This is different than what we had to go through" Harold says.

"_There's nothing to fear but mortal terror soon!" Chris then blows the horn as everyone runs._

"_Get to work lackey!" Chris tells Dakota_

"Literally anything is better than having to work for Chris" Leshawna tells everybody.

"Indeed no person should have to go through this torture" Noah adds on.

I nod remembering Reya having to test things for him. The amount of times someone had to take control just to make sure she was okay, was enough to account for a lifetime.

"_What?" Dakota asks him. _

_The scene changes to the forest and the Toxic Rats running through it._

"_Woo! First! That's right!" Lightning cheers. The speakers then screech._

"_Welcome to the haunted forest your clue can be found at the base of this tree." Chris tells them. Lightning then bends downwards to search it and then screams "In a bear trap Hahaha"_

"I really do not like that guy" I say. Everyone just nods along

"He's the worst. He once buried me alive!" Gwen shouts.

"That is horrible. I will have to have a word with him" I say looking at the screen

_Dawn just stands there unamused as Lightning's hand, which is in a bear trap hands her the clue._

"_Here creepy girl! Read the clue!" Lightning says to her._

"_Well, Well,Well what do we have here?" Jo says as the maggots walk up to the rats._

"_Hey find your own piece of paper!" Lightning yells at her_

"_Come on, let the runts have their clue. I've got a plan" Jo tells her team as they run off._

"_So, what's your big plan?" Mike asks her._

"_Find a place to hide so we can follow the rats and their clue to our first souvenir" Jo tells them._

"That's a great idea" Courtney says "Why did I not think of that in some of our challenges?"

"_Into that bush!" Jo yells as they run into the bush. It turns out to be a thorn bush and everyone yells in pain._

"_Shhh. They're coming" Jo tells them as they walk past_

"_Inside and knot is a nest. Your souvenir lives with a pest" Dawn tells them. "Find Polaris to travel Northwest. Polaris is the North star!"_

_Scott points to the sky "The North Star is right there so this way's Northwest. There's a path!"_

"I do not trust him" Alejandro says

"Yeah well we do not trust you!" Tyler yells back at him.

"Is there any need for arguing I am sure we can all get along!" I tell them.

"Sorry" They both say sitting back down

"He definitely up to something though!" Sadie yells.

"_They're getting away! Come on" Jo whispers to her team. They all struggle to get out as Brick sticks his head out._

"_Who's there?" He asks scared. A bunch of eyes are seen glaring at him. He screams and picks up the whole bush and starts to run._

"That was pretty freaky man" Geoff says

_Team Toxic Rats are seen running._

"_Inside a knot is a Dawn what's the middle part?" Sam asks panting. He then looks behind him and sees Daw missing "Dawn? Dawn?!"_

"Oh no" I say with wide eyes. B gulps

"_Dawn!" He screams._

"_What? Did we lose the weirdo?" Scott asks him. He then gulps._

"_We get a penalty for each lost player right?" Sam asks_

"_And there's some kind of wacked out spider crawlin around right?" Lightning asks worried._

"Look even Lightnings nervous!" Owen says "And he's never scared"

"Something is not right here," Heather says.

"_We're looking for a knot with a nest right?" Scott asks them_

"_There it is! Sha-Score!" Lightning yells running to a tree with spray paint on it._

"Wow Scott was useful for once" Noah mutters.

"Wait, Where's Dawn?" Bridgette asks worried.

"_Wait,Where's Dawn?" Sam asks the team_

"Guess it's my turn to be the echo" Bridgette shrugs. B just looks nervous.

"Cheer up Big guy I am sure they will find her" I tell him. He just smiles at me.

_Lightning climbs up the tree and reaches into the hole. He then hears hissing and a giant eyeball appears. It grabs Lightning by the neck with a tentacle as he screams. The creature then proceeds to slap him._

"What is that thing?!" Tyler asks scared.

"Looks like an octopus?" Duncan shrugs

"Just when you think the island can't get anymore crazy" Heather huffs.

"God save those children" I mutter

_The creature then pokes his eye._

"_Ah! Ah! My eye!" Lightning yells before being choked. Sam hides behind Scott and Scott is just frozen._

"_Dude I've seen this in Sea Creature 5! To fight a squid you have to duck,duck, jump, and Punch!" Sam tells him. Scott comes out of his trance and smirks._

"_Or we can throw rocks?" Scott says picking up a stone_

"_Oh! Okay" Sam says nodding as they throw stones at the creature. The creature just slams Lightning to the ground before hissing and lashing out on Scott and Sam._

"_ . !" Sam says as they duck and jump. Scott is then punched by the creature and is sent flying backwards. "No, you're not doing it right! It's-"_

_The creature wraps a tentacle around Sam's foot "Uh oh Ahhh"_

_Sam is then getting punched by the creature. Lightning sits up and sees this._

"_No Calamari does that to Lightning!" He yells climbing the tree._

"I'm surprised he knows big words" Noah says with an eye roll

I just frown and look at him. He puts up this facade but I can see right through him "Now Now Noah no need to be rude"

"What? Want me to be nice?" He says sarcastically. I just sigh.

"We will talk in private." I tell him as he just eye rolls and sighs

_Lightning then punches the creature in it's eye "SHA-BAM!"_

"Now that was pretty sick" Cody says

"Just like that time on your 12th birthday" Sierra says while snuggling him.

Cody just frowns and tries to escape. Everyone just laughs. But I don't miss the little frown on Noah's face as he looks at the two.

I know what is happening here.

_The creature yells as it shrivels away and Sam drops to the floor. Lightning then searches through the tree "Aww Yeah! The Key!"_

_Lightning then gets webbed away as the key drops to the floor._

"Is that the spider?" Lindsay asks

"No it's a horse" Noah says sarcastically as he crosses his arms. I just look at him and smile.

"Oh! I love horses!" Lindsay cheers.

"Lindsay that's a spider" Beth tells her.

_Scott walks up to Sam and picks up the key "Jackpot!"_

"_What happened? Lightning? Lightning?!" Sam yells worried "Lightning!"_

_We see them with thermal vision goggles._

"_Guess he's gone,so is the squid and we got the key" Scott laughs._

"_But we've lost two players" Sam tells him_

"_Yeah two players that stink at this game. Come on, let's go" Scott sneers_

"Uh honey they were better than you and if it weren't for Shazam you would be squid meat" Heather says.

"_Uh well No buts-" Sam begins_

"_As a gamer, I thought you'd understand." Scott mutters._

"He did not just go there" Noah mutters

"That's like gamers law!" Cody shouts.

Everyone smiles at this and Noah chuckles softly.

Ah young love. It will never cease to amaze me.

_Scott shrugs as the maggots run up to them. Jo glares at them._

"_Gee Maybe we should search for the object way over there with the rest of our teammates. Cause it's not just the two of us." Sam laughs as him and Scott walk away._

_Cameron looks at them "Look team colours!"_

"Wow that was smart I didn't even notice that" Courtney says.

"_Could be a trap I say we should send in our most expendable player" Jo suggests_

"_No ones expendable!" Brick tells her. Jo gets in his face_

"_Do you wanna play nice or do you want to win?" She asks him as she picks up Cameron and throws him into the tree._

"That was not cool" Geoff says

"But man is she strong" DJ replies to him.

"_A key! This must be the first souvenir!" Cameron tells his team holding a key up. A spider then crawls on him and he screams. He then falls out of the tree and drops the key at Mike's feet._

"_Sweet! Nice work Cam" Mike compliments_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Zoey is smiling in front of the camera.**_

"_**Mike is so sweet. The way he's always encouraging Cameron is totally cool! The way he's always going into character is totally weird. But hey! Nobody's perfect right?"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

I just shake my head and smile. This Mike boy is so much like Reya. Shy, sweet and looking for acceptance. I can not wait to meet him. And judging by the cheering coming from the mindscape, the others can't either.

"They are so sweet together!" Sadie says squealing.

"I hope he can tell her about his DID" Alejandro says.

"Since when did you care about people?" Heather scoffs.

"I cared about you" Alejandro mutters

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Mike is smiling.**_

"_**Zoey, oh. She is all I think about at least when I'm the one in control Hahaha, uh"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"That is so romantic" Katie says.

"Yep, I hope they can be together like Cody and I" Sierra says smiling.

Cody and Noah just sigh.

_Mike bends down to get the key "Hey, Zoey?"_

_Zoey is then snatched up by the spider_

"_Do you think this key is gonna open something later on in the challenge?Zoey" Mike asks worried_

"Oh No!" Gwen yells

"This can not be good" Owen mutters

"She's gone just like Izzy!" Courtney yelled

_Mike looks around "Whoa,where's Zoey? Zoey?! Zoey?"_

"_Annnd we call off the search and forge ahead" Jo says walking off._

"_That's against the cadet code! Never leave a soldier behind." Brick tells her. Mike runs around_

"_Zoey!"_

_Jo walks up to Brick "We are not leaving left us! That means she's AWOL. Now move it GI joke!"_

"She has pretty creative nicknames" Duncan says "I wonder what she will call us"

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Brick is holding his arm out with a bug on it.**_

"_**Jo is like this bug. She's always trying to get under my skin"**_

_**The bug then gets into his skin and Bricks face goes white**_

"_**AHH!"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"He's not having a good time is he?" Tyler says.

_Scott and Sam are seen running_

"_Ah, It's not like I don't like this leisurely pace but shouldn't we be running faster?" Sam asks Scott_

"_Relax. I know what I'm doing." Scott mutters back to him_

"I bet he doesn't" Justin smirks

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Scott is smirking to himself**_

"_**I'm heading us back into last place where we belong. Another elimination ceremony for the rats. And it's bye-bye Sam or Lightning I can't decide. I'm like a kid in a candy store full of suckers haha And I'm gonna um,like, like break em and stuff"  
**_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

"He's almost as evil as Alejandro" Courtney says.

"Hey" Alejandro shouts at her offended.

These kids really do not like each other do they?

"_Come on, let's rock this. With Dakota voted off I've got killer energy and focus to burn! Check it!" Sam tells Scott as he swipes the key and runs ahead. _

_He then jumps over a rock "Rock!"_

_He hops over a tree stump "Tree stump!"_

_He runs over a clump of dirt "Mysterious clump of dirt!"_

"That's not a clump of dirt" DJ says. B's eyes widen as he does sign language. Staci starts to mutter something.

"That's-" Justin begins

_Sam then blows up and lands on more mines. Then he blows up again and again._

"Mines" Trent mutters "Hey that rhymes with nine!"

"Trent?" Gwen asked as everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked him with a nervous look. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes! Perfect in fact!" Trent replied to him.

_Scott watches amused. Sam is seen burnt to a crisp._

"_Thanks for clearing the way." Jo laughs as the maggots run by._

"_Zoey? Zoey?!" Mike yells as he runs_

"_Thanks focus boy" Scott mutters collecting the key from Sam_

"_I think I can taste my liver" Sam coughs_

"That was painful to watch" Heather scoffs.

"What is up with Chris and explosives this season?" Noah asks with a worrying eye.

"I don't know" Cody replies

_The scene shows The Mutant Maggots panting_

"_Welcome to the Wawanakwa Pet crematory!" Chris announces over the speakers_

_Jo puts an arm around Cameron "We're first String bean! Go get the clue!"_

_Jo then shoves him then opens a casket with numbers on paper. Some in red_

"_Aren't three sixes meant to be Evil" Cameron asks_

"_Let's fan out and look for numbers!" Jo yells to her team_

"_Uhm, you mean by ourselves?" Brick asks her. Brick is then seen walking backwards and he falls into a grave "HELP! Help! Too dark,too dark!"_

_Jo looks down at him. "Brick take my hand!"_

_Jo then pulls Brick up_

"_So Dark,So dark!" Brick mutters before Jo slaps him around._

"_ .Together" Jo shouts at him. Everyone then looks at his now bruised face then down at his trousers. It then reveals a wet patch._

"Oh no" I say "Poor Brick"

"I feel bad for him! Imagine being humiliated like that!" Gwen says

"Tough Break Dude" Geoff shakes his head.

"Why are they even looking down there?" Tyler asks confused.

We all just sit in silence and shrug.

"_Wh-It was wet down there and I landed on my crotch!" Brick tries to explain. His face then cringes at his sentence "I gotta dry off"_

_Brick then runs away and grabs a pile of leaves and rubs the wet patch "Come on dry!"_

_Everything then goes thermal as Brick tries to dry off._

Everyone just sits there in silence with wide eyes apart from Lindsay and Tyler who just looks confused.

"That looks so wro-" Duncan begins before Heather shushes him.

" This never happened" Noah tells him.

"Hey Noah, We're watching it and You're the one thinking about it" Duncan Snickers at him. And for the first time in Total Drama History Noah's cheeks go red as he tries to hide his face.

"Are you okay Dude?" Owen asks him. Everyone watches this happen.

"No I-I mean Ye-Yes Everything is a-alright Owen" Noah stutters as he tucks his knees into his looks at him full of concerned. Everyone looks at each other with wide eyes.

"Let's continue watching shall we" I say distracting everyone from Noah.

"_Dry!" Brick yells as the Spider then abducts him and we hear him scream._

"_Brick?" Cameron asks._

_The maggots all run to where he was._

"_He was just here a second ago!" Cameron tells everyone. Everyone gasps._

"_Where did he go?" Anne Maria asks_

"_Ah well, two words. Dead Weight" Jo says proudly_

"_Hey! Brick may not be attractive in any way but he is still a person" Anne Maria yells at her._

"Wow they really care about Brick" Courtney said "Huh"

"_Yeah! Your cutthroat attitude stinks!" Mike yells at her_

"_It's called a winning used to it or get out of the way" Jo tells them._

_The scene changes to Scott next to a coffin in the pet cemetery._

"_Find the Souvenir,Hide the souvenir,lose the game" Scott snickers as he goes to put the key in. Suddenly the coffin opens up and Fang is grinning at him. Scott slams the lid on him and runs away screaming. Fang then burst out of the coffin._

"That shark is really after Scott isn't he?" Beth said.

"It's literally hunting him down" Bridgette adds on.

"Well that's what he gets for trying to sabotage the team" Duncan said smirking.

"No one deserves to be eaten by a shark" I reply to him.

"_Hey this grave smells like french fries!" Sam says sniffing a grave. Scott then runs past and accidentally knocks him into it._

_Fang carries on chasing Scott. He sees a hole ahead and jumps over it while Fang falls into it. Fang starts to growl._

_Dakota is seen carrying a bucket of grease as she pours it into an open grave._

"_Hey!" Sam yells _

"_Sam?" Dakota asks_

"_Dakota! How's it going?" Sam asks her_

"_Sorry about the booby trap. Chris made me fill it with kitchen grease" Dakota apologises to him. Maggots are seen falling into the grave with Sam._

"_Hey that must be attracting these giant maggots!" Sam yells to her._

"Those things are massive" Cody yells.

"Almost as big as my love for you!" Sierra replies dreamily to him.

"Well that's what mutation does to you" Noah scoffs.

"_Hey that tickles!" Sam laughs "AH hey! That doesn't"_

_Sam then screams in pain._

"_Why does it make that so squirmy? I feel like...apologising" Dakota mutters to herself "If this is what it means to feel bad for someone else then, I don't like it! I'm out!"_

_Dakota then walks away quickly._

"_Wait! A little help?" Sam yells to her. Sam then gets bitten by a maggot._

_Chris is seen watching all of this on his cameras, he then laughs and turns towards the camera. _

"_Will anyone even make it to the spooky cave and if so, how can they possibly make it all the way to the finish line?" Chris laughs as he takes a sip of his drink. _

"How can he just sit back and let this happen?" I ask angrily. Everyone just shrugs.

"I still don't know, who lets him air this?" Gwen asks confused.

"_Less brain, more pain" Chris laughs drinking out of his cup_

"_Ow! This is agony!" Sam yells over the speakers._

"Poor Sam" I say. B just nods at me.

_Mike is seen on the top of the tree._

"What the hell is he doing up there?" Heather yells.

"Looking for Zoey I assume" Alejandro says shrugging.

"Well that's pretty stupid" Noah mutters.

"_Zoey! Zoey!" Mike yells out to the forest. He then takes a step forward "Tell me where you are!"_

_The branch then breaks from beneath him and his shirt gets caught on the sharp branch. The shirt then rips as he lands on a tombstone with his back arched over it._

"Ouch!" Everyone yells.

"Well it was stupid in the first place" Courtney mutters.

Katie and Sadie squeal.

"What's going on?" I ask everyone.

"Vito!" Sadie squeals.

"_Oh My Gosh! Mike!" Anne Maria yells._

"So she does care" Trent said.

"_I think I found the first clue!" Anne Maria tells him. He just winces in pain._

"Nevermind" Trent sighed.

"_Whoah, June 6 1806, I'm no algebra expert but ain't that 6,6,18,6?" Anne Maria asks_

"Well that is correct" Leshawna says "I didn't think that girl had any brains"

"May I ask one thing?" I ask everyone "Who is Vito?"

"You'll see" Everyone tells me.

_Mike gasps and stands up._

Oh! He switched. I assume that this is Vito.

_His hair was slicked back and a gold tooth necklace laid on his chest. He then looks around._

"_Where's the freaking sun! How's a guy supposed to get a freakin tan over here" Vito complains._

"He reminds me a lot of Lilith" I mutter.

'Who ere does?" A female pirate accent asks me

"Him!" I point out "That Alter called Vito"

"Who is Lilith?" Geoff asks me.

"Oh She is another Alter. She is very grumpy since she has not been in control for a long time" I tell them.

"Ohh" He says "Can't wait to meet her"

_Anne Maria starts to squeal "Ahhh! Vito!"_

"UGH I know that I know him but I just can't figure it out! It's really frustrating me but I have heard the name Vito before" Duncan muttered as Gwen just smiled at him._  
_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Anne Maria is sat smiling**_

"_**Whenever we're alone he drops the whole Mike act. It's cause he can't get enough of me and who can blame him? Check me out! The hair, the tan, look at me! I'm hot"**_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

"Let me guess Anne Maria likes Vito?" I ask everyone. They all just nod.

"And Mike and Zoey like each other?" I add on as they just nod.

"That's a complicated relationship," Cody says.

"Almost as complicated as Heather and Alejandro!" Duncan snickers as everyone laughs at their expressions.

"What! We never!" They both say at the same time. I just chuckle to myself.

"_6,6,18,6! Anne Maria you found it!" Cameron yells_

"_And check it out there's a keyhole!" Anne Maria cheers._

"_Yeah! Who's the sharpest tool on the christmas tree now?"Anne Maria tells a very unimpressed Jo._

"Is that even a saying?" Tylers asks everyone.

"_JUST USE THE KEY ALREADY!" Jo yells at her._

"_Yeesh! Okay, keep your sweatpants on" Anne Maria says pulling the key from her hair._

_She then unlocks it but is thrown backwards by a spring._

_Cameron then opens up the coffin_

"_Cool! Flashlights. These will come in handy!" Cameron yells grabbing them_

"_Let's get moving. Okay strong man make yourself useful and put that coffin back so the rats won't know where to look" Jo tells Vito. Vito walks and closes the lid and punches it back into place. He chuckles to himself and walks off._

_Sam is seen behind the tree watching them._

"Wow they did the exact same thing as the maggots earlier" Beth says

"_Caw! Caw!" Sam yells. He continues to make animal noises. Scott walks up to him frowning. He then slaps Sam across the face._

"That was harsh" DJ says

"And unnecessary" I reply

"_What the heck are you doing?" Scott yells at him._

"_Uh, I was using animal calls to signal Maggot found the souvenirs in the tombstone over there" Sam points to the grave. Scott rolls his eyes._

"_Wow nice work" Scott says sarcastically._

"_But be careful when you use that key cuz-" Sam tries to warn him._

_Scott bends down to put the key in "Zip It Hemhock! Just sit there and be quiet!"_

_Sam just shrugs as Scott is heard screaming_

"_Tried to warn you bro" Sam laughs_

_The scene changes to Cameron and Jo outside of a cave. _

"_Welcome to your final destination! Mwah clue is just inside the entrance...and down the tunnel into Luck you'll need"_

_Cameron just gulps_

"_Ah follow my lead pencil-neck" Jo tells him. She then walks into the cave._

"_Where are Anne Maria and Mike?" Cameron asks her._

"_Who cares?" Jo replies to him. Cameron then runs off._

"This is not good" I say

"They should not split up" Alejandro says

"Tell that to Vito and Anne Maria" Courtney scoffs.

"_Mike? Anne Maria?" Cameron tells while running. Jo then flashes her light on a skeleton stuck in a cobweb._

"Surely that's not real" Owen mutters scared "Right?"

"_It's so hard to find good help nowadays. And here's the clue" Jo mutters to herself. _

"_By hook or by crook the end is near if you look. Who wrote these William Shakesp-"_

_Jo was then webbed._

"Not Jo too!" DJ shouts

"_Hey! How dare you! No!" Jo yells as she is lifted away. Cameron is seen running._

"_Guys! Guys!" He yells. He proceeds to bump into Vito and Anne Maria kissing._

"That's gross ugh" Gwen complains.

"Ugh Their team is in trouble!" Eva growls

"Some people just don't know the time and place" Duncan mutters

"_Come on. Jo and me found where we have to go next. Guys?" Cameron tried to tell them._

"They won't listen to you, they are too busy making out dude" Geoff said.

"_Eww Come on theta not what Chris meant when he said to stick together" Cameron groans._

_Cameron then shows up at the cave with Vito and Anne Maria _

"_Jo! Hey Jo!" Cameron yells " Oh no her flashlight. This can't be !"_

_But Anne Maria and Vito are too busy kissing to care._

"_See this is why we need to stick together!" Cameron tries to tell them. He then frowns._

"_Would you stop! We need to focus" Cameron yells at them. They both look at him._

"You go Cameron!"Gwen cheers

"Wow now he can do it 8 more times now" Trent said with pleading eyes.

Everyone gave him a nervous glance before turning back to the screen

_Cameron gasped before dropping his flashlight_

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Cameron is sat looking shocked.**_

"_**Woah, I've never actually raised my voice before. Wow it actually felt kind of good!"**_

_**Cameron is then sick into the toilet.**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"Now that was not sick!" Tyler muttered

"Not at all! Can't wait for the ninth episode!" Trent said excited.

"What triggered it this time?" Courtney sighed.

"I did I think" Beth replied to them.

"_See any clues Vito baby?" Anne Maria asks as they go further into the tunnel._

"_Ey, what's a clue?" Vito asks confused._

"Wow it's like dumb dumber and dumbest" Duncan snickered. I glared at him before checking up on Noah and Trent. Noah was still looking at the floor and looking up occasionally. Trent on the other hand was sat up muttering to himself as he stared at the wall like he was in a trance.

I waved a hand in front of his face and he sprang to action. He sat up looking startled.

"Yeah What's up?" He asked me as his right eye twitched.

"I was thinking of talking to you and Noah at the end of this show" I asked him

"What? Why nothing is wrong why would you think that?" He replied to me quickly. I looked at him before he sighed and gave in "Fine"

"Than you" I smiled turning back to the screen.

"_Guys over there! These hooks must be the last souvenir" Cameron shouted as he pointed to a statue with hooks in it. "Hmmm I wonder what they are for!"_

"_Cameron! Look out!" Anne Maria yelled as Cameron was webbed and pulled upwards. He was then face to face with the spider_

"That's terrifying!" Owen shouted.

"I agree with you on that big guy" Alejandro replied.

_Cameron screamed as he was tossed into the web full of contestants_

"_Whose landed in the web this time? Tan job? Couch potato? Freckle face? Come on don't leave me hanging!" Jo shouted excited._

"_It's just me string bean!" Cameron nervously chuckled back to her._

"_Wow you lasted longer than I thought," Jo said surprised._

"That's the nicest thing Jo has ever told him!"Geoff yelled

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Cameron is sat smiling**_

"_**That's the nicest thing Jo has ever said to me! Hey i'll take what I can get!"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"I don't think she was trying to be nice" Harold said

"Oh well I never!" Noah yelled annoyed

"What's wrong with him?" Eva asked pointing at Noah.

"I dunno"LeShawna said to him "I am more concerned about Doctor nine over here"

Everyone then turned to Trent who looked like he was in his own world.

_Scott stood next to Anne Maria and Vito as Sam ran next to him._

"_Hey there's the next souvenir! Hey there's our teammate! Hey, a gigantic spider!" Sam pointed out, which just annoyed Scott. "This is so cool, my head is spinning. I think i'm over stimulated"_

_Sam then walked off _

"_Hey Sam not so fast-" Scott jogged after him before getting tripped by Anne Maria._

_Scott and Sam landed on top of one another before getting webbed_

"That was not fair!" Beth said causing the 'villains' to eye roll at her.

"Life's not fair!" Heather shouted at her.

"_Yep definitely over stimulated" Sam muttered. Anne Maria turned to Vito._

"_Go get the hook then we'll win!" She yelled to him._

"I don't think she cares" Tyler pointed out.

_Vito just ignored her and checked his nails._

"_Fine. Go get the hook and you will get more of this" Anne Maria muttered before kissing Vito for a few seconds. Zoey looked at them angry._

"_Huh? Keep your lips off him!" She yelled at them. Vito smiled once Anne Maria let go._

"_Bada-bing baby!" Vito cheered as he ran to get the hook._

"Aww Vito and Anne Maria make a good couple but so do Zoey and him!" Sierra groaned "What's a girl to do"

"It must be difficult dating just like Gwen and Trent!" Heather laughed as she earned a few glares and a smile from Alejandro.

"Hey don't bring us into it!" Gwen yelled "Right Trent?"

Trent was still in a world of his own

"Trent?" Cody asked.

"Huh yeah sure Gwen. Let me just think for a second" Trent replied as he shooed them away.

_Anne Maria laughed and looked up _

"_Sorry red! Looks like Vito's only interested in classy girls!" Anne Maria remarked before burping._

"Yes very classy" Courtney said disgusted.

"_I thought Mike was interested in me?" Zoey asked confused_

"_Uh Zoey?" Cameron said to her looking scared._

"_Yes?" She asked confused._

"_Spider!" He screamed. Everyone in the web then screamed as the spider started to crawl towards them._

"_Help!" Zoey screamed. Vito then gasped and turned into Mike._

"_Zoey? Don't move I'm coming" Mike told her running to save her._

"_No get the hook not the schnook!" Anne Maria yelled angrily at him. The spider was seen crawling to Cameron with venom oozing out of its mouth._

"Chris wouldn't actually kill them right?" Justin asked everyone

"He was willing to kill us right?" Heather replied annoyed.

I just shook my head at this.

"_Somebody do something!" Zoey screamed "Help!"_

_Cameron was seen sweating. He then screamed and broke the webbing. He then tackled the spider and began punching it._

"I never thought I would see this happen" Alejandro said looking shocked "I'm impressed"

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Cameron is sat down with his arms crossed**_

"_**Ahh Adrenaline! Natures super strength formula. Someone should really bottle it!"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"I mean he is not wrong" Tyler said

"Ugh adrenaline makes you all sweaty and it ruins my look" Justin muttered.

_Mike is seen trying to climb but slides all the way to the bottom._

"_No!" He yells "Oh man! I will never make it!"_

"Don't give up Mike!" Katie said

"You got this" Sadie added on

_Mike then gasped and became Svetlana_

"_But Svetlana can save them all in her sleep!" She exclaimed as she jumped onto the web._

"Wow she is good!" I say "I am really excited to meet them all!"

"Is there 9 of them?" Trent finally muttered

"I Don't know" I shrugged.

"I hope so!" He then got some water and handed it to him.

"Drink some water buddy you might feel better" He said. Trent then grabbed it and took a big gulp.

"Thanks man" Trent said. He then proceeded to wipe the lid of it "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9!"

He handed over the bottle smiling to which everyone just shook their heads.

_Svetlana then freed Brick before landing next to Zoey._

"_Oh Mike that was amazing how did you do that?" Zoey asks in awe_

"_Yes I am knowing this. Why are these ropes so sticky?" Svetlana asks as she pulled her hand free. Brick then rubs his head as he sits up._

"_Hang on men! I'm coming to get you!" Brick yells to his team._

"_No get the hook dampy pants!" Jo yelled at him. This causes Brick to frown_

"_I need to rescue my teammates!" He shouts at her_

"_No you need to win!" Jo tells him "Somebody has to!"_

"_But my code!" Brick says "I can't just leave you behind!"_

"Damn he is loyal I would of left straight away!" Duncan says to everyone.

"We know you would" Gwen said smiling which just made Courtney growl and Trent look away.

I guess something bad happened between the 4.

"_Cut and run soldier! That's an order!" Jo shouted at him._

"_Sir yes sir!" Brick yelled as he got the hook and ran for the zipline._

"_Sam stop trying to be a hero we're hosed" Scott told Sam as he was carried over to the hooks._

"_No,no! I got this!" Sam panted as he reached for a hook._

"Man is he determined" Geoff said surprised.

We all just shrugged.

_Sam then got a hook._

_The camera showed Cameron jumping on the spider_

"_Stop being such a bully, you can't hurt me anymore!" Cameron yelled at it._

"Yeah you show it Cam!" Beth yelled impressed as most people cheered him on.

"You got this" I yell as I cheered for him.

"_Locked and loaded" Brick said as he hooked on to the rope and ziplined down._

"_I mean it get LOST!" Cameron yelled before the web broke and the roof and the contestants fell to the floor. Everyone screamed as rocks tumbled downwards._

"_Hurry up! HURRY UP!" Scott yelled as Sam hooked the rope. Everyone groaned as they landed on the floor. Mike rubbed his head and looked around._

"_What just happened?" He asked confused. Scott,Sam and Brick were seen ziplining._

"Team Maggot has got this!" Owen yelled as he watched the screen.

_Brick was thrown off the line as Sam and Scott landed on top of him._

"That's gotta hurt!" Tyler winced

_Scott smelt the air and groaned._

"_Why do I smell pee?" Scott asked disgusted looking at Brick._

"_Uh I don't smell anything" Brick said nervously. Chris then walked over to them._

"_Well,well both teams made it to the finish line" Chris laughed_

"_Some wetter than others!"_

"_Hey!That cave was leaky!" Brick complained to Chris, who just looked amused_

"Sure it was buddy" Noah just raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Whatever! Today's winning team is…." Chris began_

"MAGGOTS!" Sadie and Katie yelled.

"_The Rats!" Chris said as everyone looked on in disbelief._

"What?! But he arrived first!" Courtney complained

Duncan and Gwen just rolled their eyes and said "Typical"

"Hey! Jinx" They both played.

"_What no way! I arrived here first!" Brick told him._

"Exactly!" Courtney added on

"_Remember when I said stick together cuz there'd be a penalty for each team member you lost?" Chris explained to him_

"Ohhh I forgot about that" Lindsay said giggling. Courtney just folded her arms and frowned.

"_Yeah, you lost 5 Sam only lost two. So the rats totally win!" Chris laughed._

"2+5? That equals 7 if only two more got captured" Trent said weirdly. We all looked at him.

"What day and time is it?" LeShawna asked Sierra. Sierra pulled out her phone.

"It is 19:28 and the date is the 9/10/12" Sierra told her.

"Ohhh that makes sense now" Harold said as Trent started to count on his fingers.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone.

"For some reason Trent becomes obsessed with the number nine like way worse than normal. It seems to only happen when the date or time has anything to do with the number nine" Heather explained to me.

"Oh that seems quite bad" I said feeling sorry for the camo wearing boy.

"_Yes!" Sam cheered as Scott frowned._

"_No! I should of just followed my own code!" Brick said as he face planted the floor and cried._

"_So true" Chris said amused. Cameron was seen coughing as he looked down at the spider._

_There was a web fluid containing as the spider was now ripped open._

We all got closer and examined the screen

"No Way!" Owen yelled.

_The camera showed Izzy groaning as she held her head in pain. She then snapped out of her daze._

"Izzy but?" Noah tried to say

"If you lose a challenge you return for a cameo on the show!" Alejandro figured out.

Everyone groaned at the news.

"No way Am I EVER going back!" Gwen yelled as Duncan tried to comfort her.

_Izzy started to laugh._

_**~~Confessional~~**_

_**Cameron sat next to a spider looking worried.**_

"_**Turns out it was just one of the old cast members in a spider costume"**_

_**Cameron then held the spider**_

"_**Thankfully it cured me of my arachnophobia. Although I am now completely terrified of Izzy"**_

_**~~Confessional End~~**_

"I know what you mean" Cody said as Sierra just laughed.

"You and me both" Noah replied smiling at him but quickly frowned as Sierra frowned at him and pulled Cody closer.

_The scene showed the Elimination ceremony_

"_Team Maggot welcome to your first elimination ceremony" Chris laughed "Annd MMM This tension is so deelishis I could kiss someone"_

_Zoey was seen huddled up looking sad_

Poor Zoey I thought to myself.

'I know how that feels' The streotypical gay voice told me

'I know you do Austin' I replied to him remembering what happened on Austin's date.

"Aww that must suck!" Duncan said hugging Gwen. Trent and Courtney frowned

"Exactly" They both muttered.

"_Not you Mike. We all know where those lips have been but hey, maybe Brick and Jo want to kiss and make up!" Chris said as Anne Maria looked dreamily at Mike and Jo and Brick frowned._

"_Didn't think so. Where's Chef with the marshmallow of boredom?" Chris asked looking around._

"Yeah! Where is Chef?" Justin asked as he crossed his legs.

"He never misses elimination ceremonies" DJ told everyone.

_Chef was seen tied up with plungers all stuck to his face_

_He was shot in the eye and winced. Izzy was heard laughing and shooting Chef around a campfire_

"Now that explains it" LeShawna said

"Typical Izzy!" Owen giggled

Heather just did the coo coo sign.

"_Permission to speak? I volunteer for elimination. I don't deserve to stay. I did not follow my own code" Brick said standing up looking at everyone._

"That's not fair" Eva growled

"It was Jo's fault" Geoff complained

_Jo just laughed_

"_No kidding sir leaks a lot!" Jo mocked._

"_So I'm afraid of the dark. That's what night-vision goggles are for, you'd never make it in my squadron!" Brick argued back_

"They argue like a married couple" Duncan said rolling his eyes.

_Jo just yawned in his face_

"_At ease soldier tonight's eliminated maggot is tomorrow's new Rat!" Chris told him_

"That's new!" Beth shouted

"Like tots!" Lindsay added on to her.

"_I'm not taking the hurl of shame?" Brick asked confused._

"_No from here on Brick and Jo will be fighting it out on the opposing teams!" Chris laughed as everyone gasped._

"_Lame" Jo muttered. Brick then saluted._

"_Thank you sir. I won't ignore the code again sir!" Brick told Chris_

"_Whatever. Kind of disappointing no one's going for a catapult ride though" Chris said bored._

_Dakota then walked up with a water bottle_

"_Finished filling your toilets with spring water" Dakota told him. Chris then grinned "What?"_

"Don't tell me" DJ said

"It's Chris what do you expect?" Harold asked her.

"_This is so unfair! Why am I being eliminated twice?!" Dakota yelled at him_

"_Relax you're not being eliminated. You're welcome to swim back here. I gave you a floatation device after all" Chris explained to her. It then burst as Dakota looked worried._

"_Wait I need a new-" Dakota was then flung as Chris laughed "DUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_

"_Better! Wanna know who i'm going to catapult off the island next?" Chris asked the camera._

"Not really" Gwen muttered.

"_You'll have to come back to find out right here on...Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"_

_*Credits start to roll*_

"Now that was a twist" LeShawna said

Before we could reply the speaker turned on.

"If I call your names meet on the deck for a little quiz night Noah, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, Eva, Sierra,Alejandro and Duncan. The rest of you can now sleep"

Everyone who was called groaned as they left the room. We all laid down. I guess I don't have a chance to speak to them

"Bye everyone! I am letting Reya take control now" I said as everyone replied with a small wave and smile. My vision then turned dark.


	7. Outfit

**Will be late to updating. Busy week.**

**So here is what my character looks like.**

**Hair colour: Platinum Blonde faded into violet and purple tips**

**Hair style: Half up and Half Down**

**Hair Accessories: A clip of purple and white flowers**

**Eyes: Light blue**

**Outfit**

**Shirt: Laced off the shoulders purple long sleeved top**

**Under top: Black baggy vest**

**Shorts:Black ripped shorts**

**Socks: Thigh length black socks with white striped.**

**Shoes: Knee length fur black boots**

**Hoping to be able to draw this in the Total Drama style**

**I will post soon.**


	8. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating recently, but I am taking a break so this story will be on hold for a while until I know what I am doing and have got things ready. As you wait you can read my Worlds Collide Total Drama story. It's about all these different people form universes meeting up. Shows include Ninjago,Total Drama cast,Teen titans,Batman,Steven Universe, The Flash,Avatar, Gravity Falls and Umbrella again I am sorry.**


End file.
